Save Me, Please
by Ms.FF-Ryter
Summary: Ulrich saves the life of a young gang member and takes it upon himself to care for him until he gets better. The plan was for him to leave the moment he became well. However, they form a relationship built on the trust gained during those few days and he doesn't leave. Warning: Yaoi GuyxGuy! Pairings: UlrichxOC, JeremiexOdd, and slight AelitaxYumi
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own Alexander.

**Save Me, Please**

'_What the hell?'_

'_Where am I?'_

'_Why can't I move?'_

'_Come on, keep it together Alex, find out where you are.'_

'_Think.'_

Alexander sprinted around the corner that led to what was probably the dirtiest alleyway in the whole area. Not that he cared, especially since he was being chased for his life. Any alleyway, as long as it was a way, was good enough for him. Why the hell did he have to go and pull that damned trigger? It was a question that he constantly asked himself. At least, it has been the question for the past hour or so. The goons behind him were persistent sons of bitches; that's for sure. Pursuing him for this long at this time of night; he almost couldn't believe they would do such a thing. However, he did just kill their precious boss in cold blood.

He was beginning to become tired; he wasn't much of a runner. His chest was burning, his throat was pleading to him for water, and his brain was threatening him with the possibility of fainting. Regardless of all that, he still ran. Getting caught was equivalent to getting killed. After all, that's what they wanted to do to him, right? With gangs, it was always that ridiculous 'an eye for an eye' notion. He passed an old factory and soon, he came across a school. Perfect. They couldn't enter school grounds; it would put them at risk. The question is: would they take that risk? He would just have to find out.

He ran into the front gate of the school and glanced back over his shoulder. Only one guy, a huge and intimidating guy, was stupid enough to follow him in. A goon's love for his boss; it was something Alexander would never understand. He spotted an open door to a building and thought of it as a safe haven. He thought he was lucky; it was a terrible, terrible assumption. He tripped and fell. He wanted to blame it on the uneven ground, but it was clearly his lack of focus that landed him in his current position.

Pain; it was the only thing he felt, and maybe terror but he wouldn't admit to it. The feeling of a knife as it penetrates your skin over and over; it definitely isn't pleasant. What makes the pain worse is the fact that if he didn't fall and if he had gotten through that door, then he wouldn't have to endure such pain. Things started getting fuzzy; he blamed blood loss. Was he going to die? With the life he's lived, death was probably the best gift anyone could give him. That didn't mean he wanted it. Not now.

"Hey! Get the hell off of him!"

Those were the last words he heard before passing out.

It was an unfamiliar voice.

A comforting, unfamiliar voice.

It saved him.

Was it real?

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>After remembering what happened, Alexander's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. Pain shot up his sides, arms, and back simultaneously. He winced and clutched at his sides, applying pressure and willing the pain away. His breathing was heavy and his headache was equivalent to the kind you'd get with a hangover. He could feel the bandages tightly wrapped around his skin. Who put them there? Where was he? There was a door in front of him and another bed across from the one he was in. Was this place a room? A dorm room? He was in a dormitory. At a school? Most likely.<p>

"Oh, so you're finally awake?"

It was the same unfamiliar voice from before. He was shocked to hear it; after all, he thought he'd imagined it earlier. He turned his head around only to find a guy that was about his age with brown hair. "Who the hell are you?" Alexander words were full of spite, regardless of his situation.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Don't fuck around with me! Where the hell am I and who the fuck are you?" He was being unnecessarily harsh this stranger. Although he was like this to everybody; it was a form of self protection. Getting close to people hurts, so it's better to stay away; that was Alexander's notion of life.

"Quiet down before we get caught. You're at my school's dormitory, Kadic Academy. My name's Ulrich and I saved you."

"Saved me? Well, whatever, I'm leaving." Alexander couldn't stay here anymore. This situation scared him, even more than being stabbed multiple times. No one has ever helped him before. Ulrich's kindness was terrifying. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up rather quickly. However, nausea pinned him back to his dreadful place on the bed.

"You're way to hurt to be trying to leave. Stay for awhile, just until you're better, and then leave. Besides, I don't know if those guys are still out there or not. It's not safe for you to be walking around now."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't decide what's good for me! You don't even know me! I'm a stranger to you!"

"And I'm a stranger to you, but I'm helping you anyways. I saw you being murdered and I helped. Stop complaining about it."

Alexander shot the taller boy a glare, "You could have just let me be killed."

"That would've been bad for my conscience."

"Fuck your conscience."

"It saved you, didn't it? Be grateful."

"Shut up."

"Fine, get some rest."

"Whatever." With all that said, Alexander gave in and rested. He didn't sleep, though he did pretend to be. He listened to Ulrich's movements; his breathing, the swiveling of the chair he was in, even the pencil he used for his homework as it marked the paper. He stayed there in total silence for minutes, maybe hours. He wondered how long he would let Ulrich's kindness sink in before pushing it all away. He couldn't get close this boy because he would end up hurt afterwards. He had already put up walls between them but Ulrich quickly, and with a few words, tore through them; leaving Alexander defenseless.

Soon, exhaustion from today's antics got the better of him.

He slept peacefully.

It scared him.

He's never been at peace.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

They were the words that triggered Alexander's rude awakening. Their source: Ulrich, the boy that scared Alexander more than most. _'Shouldn't he be in class or something? Or was today a weekend? I can't remember.'_ Alexander thought as he sat up. He shot a tired glare in the brunette's direction. "What?" He asked with clear irritation dripping from his voice.

"You're bleeding through your bandages."

"What?" This time, his voice sound more confused.

"You heard me." Ulrich was assertive with him.

"So what?"

"So let me fix it."

"No way."

Ulrich flicked Alexander's forehead, "Let me."

"What the hell? No way!"

"I'll leave you alone afterwards."

"Tch, fine."

Ulrich smirked as if he had just won a war and sat down next to Alexander on the bed. He popped open a first aid kit and prepared new bandages before removing Alex's current ones. He cleaned the stab wound with peroxide and began tightly wrapping the bandage around his arm. While doing all this, he took notice of Alexander's current scars and his overall appearance. Alexander had jet black, short hair that hung lightly against his neck, deep emerald green eyes, and pale skin. He was skinny but had a small layer of muscle. He was shorter than Ulrich, maybe by a centimeter or less. Lastly, he always wore a melancholy, troubled, or irate expression.

"So why was that guy trying to kill you?" Ulrich was curious to know.

"That doesn't matter." Alexander ignored the question entirely.

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"He tried to kill you."

"So?"

"If you don't want to tell me, then don't." Ulrich gave up. He closed the first aid kit and left Alex alone on the bed. "Tell me your name." This was more of a command than a request.

"Alexander,"

"Great, Alexander, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing."

"I'll go get you something anyways." Ulrich said as he left the room.

Alexander rolled his eyes and looked around, noticing for the first time this morning that there was a blonde guy in the bed across from him. "What the hell?" He voiced his thought aloud. _'If that guy slept there, then where the hell did Ulrich sleep? Am I using his bed? Fuck.' _He thought as he fell back against the pillow. He felt like he was being spoiled by the brunette. He kept trying to convince himself that it was simply medical care; it was only to help him get better so he could leave. That's what he liked to believe.

He watched the door, silently waiting.

He couldn't help but feel anxious.

It was the only thing he felt since Ulrich left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oi, -Ryter here! What do you think? Aren't you just loving Alexander? He's so complicated, serious, and KAWAII~! I'm definitely going to continue this! It'll probably end up being a Shounen Ai, but I might put a little Yaoi towards the end.

Arigatou for reading!

R&R!


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I no own the Codes or the Lyokos, and I definitely no owns the Code Lyoko. I do owns Alexander though, so yeah, get at me. :D

**Save Me, Please**

Alexander sighed heavily; he was beginning to become inpatient and on top of that, uneasy. After all, there was an absolute stranger sleeping carelessly in the bed beside him. Besides that, Ulrich was taking a ridiculously long time. He said that he would bring Alex something to eat; he never specified an exact time for his return. However, Alex just wanted him to come back and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he liked the taller boy simply because of some kindness, right? He rolled his eyes at the thought of it, though it was a possibility.

With boredom quickly consuming his every thought, Alex decided it was time he stopped lazing around. It had only been one night since he tapped death on the shoulder, yet he was trying to stand up. He was persistent in that aspect. He took a deep breath and willed his pain away as he slowly stood up. For the first time in all his time being here, he counted his stab wounds. Seven; that guy truly wanted to kill him. Luckily, the attack was fueled by rage; therefore, none of the blows were fatal.

He walked over to the door and reached for the handle but before he could even open it, a dog barked at him. He was alarmed for a moment because every dog bark he has ever heard has come from a violent dog. He glanced down at the noise's source; it was a tiny white dog. _'Ain't this a school? Why is there a dog here?' _He thought skeptically. "Hey little guy, are you Ulrich's?" Alexander asked quietly as he reached down to pat the dog's head.

"Nope, he's mine. His name's Kiwi." Someone spoke; yet another unfamiliar voice.

"What the-?" Alex was caught off guard by the voice but quickly realized that it belonged to the blond boy who slept so soundly. He stared him for a moment, mainly his hair, which seemed to defy everything man knows about gravity. "Oh, um…hey…I'm…uh," He didn't really know how to explain his presence.

"Don't worry about it; Ulrich told me everything." He said as he stretched and shook his hair back into place; it was quite the trick. "You okay? I heard you had a battle with death! Some guy stabbed you like seven times, right? There was like tons of blood! Ulrich had to clean it up and he almost got caught!" The boy talked a lot now that he was awake.

Alexander was amused with this guy's enthusiasm but he wouldn't show it. "You talk way too much." He said calmly as he returned to sit on the bed.

"Tell me something I don't know. Oh, by the way, I'm Odd!"

"I never would've guessed." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"No, seriously, that's my name."

"Your parents must hate you."

Odd laughed, "No, they just knew I was going to be odd."

"Okay, so they either hate you or they're just not creative."

Odd smirked, "I don't even know!"

"Oh, so you two met." It was Ulrich's voice as he came through the door. Alexander felt a strange wave of relief wash over him. Why did he care whether Ulrich was here or not? He didn't care; at least, that was what he wanted to believe. This was just a temporary place for him to stay and there just happened to be one person that he kind of enjoyed here. It was nothing more and nothing less.

Alexander glanced over to Ulrich and then fixed his gaze on the floor, "Yeah, we did."

Ulrich smirked as he walked in with three small bags, "I went off campus for McDonalds. Here," He said as he gave each boy their own bag of unhealthy breakfast food.

"Awesome!" Odd cheered as he opened up his bag. "Thanks Ulrich! But why are you being so nice? Is it 'cause of him?" He pointed towards Alexander.

"I'm only being nice to him." Ulrich laughed. "You owe me like three bucks." He said as he sat down beside Alex on the bed.

Alexander's stomach growled at the smell of the food. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. He had some water yesterday but he couldn't get any food then. He was actually really glad that he could eat but he didn't express it physically. "Thanks." He didn't even look up at Ulrich when he thanked him.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow and then smiled at him, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ulrich, someone's at the door." Alexander mumbled from his spot on the bed as he heard a knocking noise. He had been sleeping again; for most of the afternoon actually. Maybe the way he was pushing his body finally decided to turn on him; it really sucked being so exhausted. He realized earlier that it was Saturday and that meant Ulrich and Odd would stay in the room with him. If they had school, he would admit, it would have been really boring and of course, lonely.<p>

"Oh, what? Can you get it? I'm just about to beat Odd, last level!" Ulrich was absorbed in the video game he was playing against Odd.

"Why the hell do I have to?" Alexander complained.

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"I asked nicely."

"No you didn't; you just can't seem to find the damn pause button on that controller."

"Stop cursing and can you _please_ get the door?"

"Yeah, whatever." Alexander hoisted himself out of the bed, which was a fairly easy task. Earlier it would've hurt like crazy; however, he was a quick healer and his body was use to abuse. He ambled over to the door and swung it open. Outside were a goth girl, a nerd, and presumably, a prep; they all looked the him as if he was some sort of alien. Alex rolled his eyes, left the door open, and returned to his spot on Ulrich's bed. "People are here." He announced lazily as he turned to face the wall.

Ulrich and Odd were on the very last level of the game and were going crazy as any serious gamers would. The goth girl laughed at the two boys' behavior and by the looks of it, decided to torment them. She walked over and turned the television off using the remote. As she did this, the prep and nerd started laughing uncontrollably. Alexander came to the conclusion that this was just one huge group of weird friends.

"Yumi!" Both the boys yelled out in anger and started reaching to turn it back on. However, they had both lost their last life and the screen had GAME OVER written across it in big, bold red letters.

"Psh…whatever, I would have so beaten you anyway!" Odd said indignantly.

"Not when your health was so low! I was winning and you know it!" Ulrich matched his friend's indignant tone perfectly.

"Boys, boys, calm down," Yumi said with a smile dawning on her face. "We all know that I was the true winner." She laughed and the others joined her.

"So, who is that?" The nerd asked through the laughter as he slid into Odd's lap.

"That is Alexander; he's Ulrich's lover." Odd joked as he locked his arms around the nerd and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "No, don't listen to him. I'm just helping him out for awhile. Tell them Alex."

Alexander rolled over to face them, "He's just helping me while I'm hurt."

"Well, I'm Yumi and this is my girlfriend Aelita. That guy in Odd's lap is Jeremie; they're boyfriends." Yumi took it upon herself to introduce everyone.

"Nice to meet you!" Aelita smiled happily at him and Jeremie followed suit.

Alexander sat up, "Hey." He kept his greeting short and simple. Meeting people didn't bother him anymore, especially after the way Ulrich's been forcing their friendship, which he didn't mind at all. He thought of Ulrich as a slight friend, or rather, a special acquaintance. They weren't friends, only because Alexander prevented them from becoming so.

"Well you don't talk much, do you?" Yumi commented.

Alex scowled at her, "You talk way too fuckin' much an' I ain't got a problem wit' you, so keep your damn comments to yourself."

"Alex," Ulrich stood up from his previous spot on the floor. "That was uncalled for, apologize."

"Fuck you," Alexander said with a glare as he slumped back down on the bed and faced the wall. He could hear Ulrich's irritation as the taller boy sighed and apologized for him. The girl, Yumi, seemed to just wave it off and take it as a reason to leave. Aelita, being her girlfriend, followed her out. Odd, who wanted to be a part of the after rant, followed, dragging Jeremie along with him. That left Ulrich and Alexander to sit in tense silence.

Ulrich walked over and laid on the bed beside Alex, their backs slightly touching as they faced opposite directions. "Why are you being so childish?"

"Leave me the hell alone Ulrich," Alexander tried his best to avoid this conversation; however, it only made Ulrich want to try harder to keep it going.

"Why should I? You're in my bed, I'm taking care of you, and for some strange reason, I'm the only one you listen to. I can be here if I want and someone has to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Then I'll wait until you do."

"I'll be gone by then."

"When are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to leave? I can go right now if you want."

"Don't make crazy assumptions."

"It's not that crazy for you not to want scum like me freeloading off you."

"You're not scum, you're my friend, whether you like it or not."

"Since when?"

"Since you asked me to save you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Yes, you did." Ulrich chuckled, "When I pulled that guy off of you and his friends came to get him, you looked up at me and in the cutest voice, you said 'Save me, please'. How could I deny such a cutie?" He teased jokingly.

Alex blushed and was happy Ulrich couldn't see it, "Whatever, I don't say gay shit like that."

"Stop cursing." Ulrich's irritation was audible.

"Fine, I don't say stuff like that, any better?"

"Yeah, perfect." Ulrich laughed a little.

There was a long pause; neither boy found the need to say anything more. The silence wasn't awkward, nor was it tense; it was peaceful. Before, Alexander was afraid of this content, peaceful, and safe area but now, he was beginning to like it. He didn't have to worry about gangs, violence, drugs, or any other dangers of living on the streets. He didn't want to become attached but he didn't want to shove it away either.

"Hey, Ulrich," Alex wanted Ulrich's attention.

"Hmm?" Ulrich acknowledged it.

"Thanks for not leaving me there."

"Sure man, no problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Check out my Shounen Ai ryting skillz! They're "dope", I think… Anyways, leave me some reviews! I wants 'em; I needs 'em; I simply wanna sees 'em.

R&R!

Arigatou for reading!


	3. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: **Eh…I don't own Code Lyoko. I own Alexander; that is all.

**Save Me, Please**

It's has been two days since Alexander decided to accept the hospitality of a complete stranger. However, that stranger wasn't so much of a stranger anymore. He was more of an irreplaceable existence now. Ulrich was the first person that Alexander has met who isn't entirely appalled by his presence. In fact, he was sure Ulrich wanted him to stay even longer than intended. It gave him a warm feeling; the feeling of being wanted. It is an amazingly addicting feeling; one that Alex didn't want to let go of but had to anyway. He planned to leave in a week; after all, his wounds were already closing. He believed it was the massive amounts of sleep that sped up the healing process.

Alexander lounged silently in Ulrich's rolling desk chair and waited for the two roommates to come back to the room. Today was Monday; hence, Odd and Ulrich had classes today. Due to their absence, Alex, not to anyone's surprise, was bored. He had played all the video games, skimmed all the books, and wouldn't dare open Ulrich's science binder in fear of getting a massive headache. All that was left to do was leave and that's what he decided to do. He would definitely come back, but right now going for a walk was what he needed. He began changing his clothes; his pair of baggy jeans, Odd's t-shirt, Ulrich's hoodie, and his own pair of worn out sneakers.

Without leaving any sign of return, Alexander left. Everyone was either in their room or in class, which gave him a chance to sneak off the campus unseen. Once he was outside the gate, he selected a random destination for his adventure, which just happened to be the old abandoned factory near the school. In his past, he stayed in places like these; giant deserted buildings and so forth. It brought back horrible memories of gang territory battles and drug smuggling but it was still his kind of place. The dimness; the dangers; the surprises around every corner, it was better than staying cooped up in that dorm room all day.

Alexander climbed up a ladder that he found down a narrow hallway that was covered in miscellaneous cords. The space above was small, like a pothole, and at the top was a tiny door. As he got closer and closer to the top, he heard voices. He reached forward and pushed the handle up slightly so he could peer through unnoticeably. Much to his surprise, the voices belonged to Jeremie and Odd. Although that wasn't nearly as surprising as the computer Jeremie was typing away on. It had to be some sort of super computer judging by the size of it. Alex stayed quiet and listened to their conversation in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"No Odd, wait just one more second, I have to fix this! It's related to Xana." Jeremie said as he pushed his boyfriend's hand away.

Odd sighed heavily, "Xana can wait! It'll only be like a few minutes, so please!" He whined as he placed his hands back onto Jeremie's lap.

"I don't think I should be happy about you being quick." Jeremie rolled his eyes and pushed him away once again. "And Xana cannot wait. He could activate a tower at any time, especially with this bug in the system. I can't even access the scanners, which means no going to Lyoko. I have to get rid of this virus first."

Odd groaned, "How much longer?" He began touching Jeremie again; he was persistent.

"Give me about a minute." Jeremie blushed at Odd's touches.

"You said you needed a second earlier." Odd whispered and started kissing Jeremie's neck.

"That was figurative," Jeremie smiled and moaned at Odd's kisses. "I've just got to run this virus scan one more time and then I'm all yours."

Odd perked up, "Really?"

"Really,"

"Yesh!" Odd cheered and pressed a kiss to Jeremie's cheek.

Alexander rolled his eyes and slid effortlessly back down the ladder. _'Xana, Lyoko, scanners? I wonder what they were talking about.'_ He thought as he started amble towards the front of the factory. He couldn't help but to wonder what Jeremie was trying to fix on that computer; was it really so important? Odd didn't seem to be as worried about it, so maybe it was normal to them. He decided that he would ask Ulrich the moment he got back to the school. He jogged back to the school, which made him realize just how out of shape he was. Constant sleep definitely wasn't a good thing.

By the time he got back, school was over and people were walking around. The clothes he was wearing looked extremely suspicious. He would just have to wait until night time or at least until dinnertime, which was only an hour away. That was one of the longest hours of his life and the raining didn't make it any better. The rain wasn't just drizzling; it pouring down hard. It was similar to thunderstorm or hurricane rain.

Dinnertime had finally begun, which caused the campus to quickly become empty. Empty enough for Alex to sneak back in. It was a flawlessly covert operation for him; no one saw him and he was mindful of the trail of water he was leaving behind. He reached the dorm room and let himself in with the key that Ulrich had given him. Inside, Ulrich was sitting at his desk and presumably, doing homework.

"Hey Ulrich," Alexander said as he pulled off the drenched hoodie.

"Where'd you go?" Ulrich looked at him with an almost worried expression.

"Why do you need to know? Did you miss me?" Alex teased.

"So what if I did?"

Alex blushed, "Oh…um…I wasn't gonna leave or nothin'."

"But you are going to leave soon. You're almost completely healed." Ulrich frowned a little.

"Not completely, so I will be staying here longer, if you don't mind."

Ulrich smirked, "I won't mind as long as you stop dripping water on the floor."

"Sorry," Alex mumbled as he realized that a giant puddle of water was forming beneath him. "Were you really that worried about me?"

"Yeah," Ulrich stood up and walked over to him. "It's just because you're an awesome friend."

"Friend?" Alexander tilted his head up so he could make eye contact with the taller boy.

"Yep," Ulrich smiled.

"Okay, cool I guess." Alexander sounded nervous; after all, this was his first friendship. He knew he should have told him that they weren't friends. He knew that if he got any closer then when the pain comes, it will hurt ten times worst. He didn't care.

"You should go take a shower."

"Why? I was just out in the rain; I'm clean."

"No you're not. You haven't taken a shower since you've been here so go take a shower, now."

"What if someone sees me?"

"No excuses; everyone's at dinner and I can stand guard."

"But I never take showers."

"That's gross, go take one or I'm kicking you out."

"Fine," Alex gave in.

* * *

><p>They had walked to the bathrooms, which happened to be empty. Ulrich was leaned against the door listening for footsteps, while Alex prepared for his shower. He hadn't had many chances to take a shower when he was busy doing gang related work. He usually only took one once a week at the most. He blamed his disinterest in his hygiene on his previous living conditions. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his scarred body. "So why do I have to do this again?" He asked Ulrich as he kicked off his sneakers.<p>

"Because I don't want you stinking up the room." Ulrich laughed.

"I don't stink that badly, do I?" Alex sniffed himself, "Okay, maybe a little but it's not that bad."

"Get in the shower and make sure you use extra soap."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He slipped off his jeans and was about to strip his boxers as well but remembered that he wasn't alone. He glanced up at Ulrich and they made some seriously awkward eye contact. "Uh…you mind?"

"No, um…sorry." Ulrich looked away.

Alexander blushed as he finished undressing and got into the shower. With all the conversing that he and Ulrich had done, he failed to ask him about the factory. He wondered if he should ask him about it now. Was it supposed to be a secret? He didn't know but he definitely wanted to find out. "Ulrich," He got the taller boy's attention. "When I was out on my walk, I explored that old factory."

"Really?" Ulrich sounded surprised. "What did you find?"

"Well, for one, I saw Jeremie and Odd there."

"What were they doing?"

"It was kinda weird; they were messin' with this huge computer in the factory and talkin' 'bout things like Xana, Lyoko, and scanners. Do y'know what they were talkin' about?"

"Nope, not at all," Ulrich paused, "Maybe it was a video game or something."

"I guess," Alex was still skeptical about it. If it were truly just a game, then why was Jeremie taking it so seriously? He wasn't much of a gamer. If anything, Odd would be more concerned about it. And why would they play a video game on an abandon factory's super computer? Nothing really made sense. Was Ulrich lying to him? He wanted to ask more questions but instead, he kept silent. He continued the rest of his shower in that silence.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight, you were a part of a gang?" Ulrich asked surprisingly from his spot next to Alexander on the bed. They had become accustomed to sleeping beside each other. It was nothing awkward about it, even if they woke up touching, nothing would be weird about it. This was just normal behavior to them now.<p>

"Yeah, it's a secret though, no telling." Alex mumbled from his half-sleep state.

"Which gang? What did you do?"

"Shut up, I wanna sleep."

"You always sleep!"

"So?"

"So now I actually want to talk." Ulrich said, "How can you expect me to just stay silent after telling me you were a part of a gang?"

"Just shut up and let me sleep!" Alex complained.

"No Way! Tell me everything about your gang."

"I shouldn't have even told you," Alex's eyes opened and he glared at his current annoyance.

Ulrich sighed, "Okay, sorry, I will let you sleep, but at least tell me why those guys were chasing you."

Alexander turned over so his back faced Ulrich. "I'll only tell you one thing, okay?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm a killer."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh My Glob! What a cliffy! But you guys are persistent, you'll survive until the next chappie.

Well, maybe the chappie after the next.

BECAUSE…

The next chappie will be full of smut between Odd and Jeremie.

It's about what they did in the factory. ;D

Can you say YAOI~!

Arigatou for reading! R&R


	4. Addiction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko! Sadly...

**Save me, Please (Extra)**

"No Odd, wait just one more second, I have to fix this! It's related to Xana." Jeremie said as he pushed his boyfriend's hand away.

Odd sighed heavily, "Xana can wait! It'll only be like a few minutes, so please!" He whined as he placed his hands back onto Jeremie's lap.

"I don't think I should be happy about you being quick." Jeremie rolled his eyes and pushed him away once again. "And Xana cannot wait. He could activate a tower at any time, especially with this bug in the system. I can't even access the scanners, which means no going to Lyoko. I have to get rid of this virus first."

Odd groaned, "How much longer?" He began touching Jeremie again; he was persistent.

"Give me about a minute." Jeremie blushed at Odd's touches.

"You said you needed a second earlier." Odd whispered and started kissing Jeremie's neck.

"That was figurative," Jeremie smiled and moaned at Odd's kisses. "I've just got to run this virus scan one more time and then I'm all yours."

Odd perked up, "Really?"

"Really,"

"Yesh!" Odd cheered and pressed a kiss to Jeremie's cheek.

"Are we really about to do this here?" Jeremie asked as he finished up his computer work and shot his boyfriend a skeptical glance.

"Why? You scared?" Odd teased as he took a step between the computer and Jeremie's chair.

"I'm not scared at all," Jeremie looked up at Odd almost seductively. "I'm quite horny actually."

"Don't say such adorable things." Odd smiled as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's intoxicating lips. He allowed his hands to roam the underside of Jeremie's shirt. He was glad that he was able to make his counterpart make such lewd sounds with simple touches. He pulled off the blonde's shirt then pinched at his nipple and received a surprised, yet excited gasp in return. That alone was enough to turn him on.

Jeremie indulged himself with every kiss and caress that Odd gave him and clearly didn't care about how loud he was getting. He couldn't control the gasping or the moaning, but could you blame him? Only Odd could make him feel this way. The way he ghosted his hands across his skin, it sent shivers up his spine.

"What do you want me to do to you Jeremie?" Odd whispered in Jeremie's ear and he began unbuttoning the smaller one's pants.

"Don't…ask me that!" Jeremie panted out as a blush tinted his face.

Odd chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness. "But if you don't tell me, then I won't know what to do and I'll be forced to stop." He teased as he pulled his hands away and busied himself with taking off his own shirt.

"No! Don't stop," Jeremie leaned closer to Odd, craving his touch. "I want you to…to…"

"To what? C'mon, say it." Odd whispered against Jeremie's lips.

"Fuck me, make me feel good." Jeremie whispered against Odd's lips.

"With pleasure," Odd smirked complacently as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips and proceeded to reached into his pants and boxers. He began slowly pleasuring the smaller one's member, which gained a shiver in response. "Hmm, you like that?" Odd grinned, "Then what about this." He said as he leaned down and began sucking gently on it.

"Yes Odd, I love it," Jeremie moaned out as he tangled his fingers in Odd's hair. The feeling of Odd's mouth was almost overwhelming; it was as if Jeremie could cum at any moment. "Odd," He moaned, "Not just there."

Odd pulled off with a small 'pop' sound and licked on his finger a little. "So you must want it here then," He said as he slipped his hand into the back of Jeremie's boxers. He lightly pressed his finger to Jeremie's entrance. "Hmm, it's still loose from last time," Odd smirked deviously. "Or maybe you've been fingering yourself while thinking of me." He teased as he slipped his finger in.

Jeremie was surprised by the sudden intrusion. "Don't make such assumptions," He barely breathed out through his uncontrollable pleasure.

"I would be happy if you said yes. Should I make you say it?" Odd said slyly as he intently pressed his finger against Jeremie's sweet spot. Of course, Jeremie stood his ground, trying his best not to let the pleasure get to him too quickly. However, this was taken as a challenge to Odd. He swiftly slid a second finger deep inside of Jeremie and slammed them against the spectacled boy's sweet spot once more.

"Odd!" Jeremie almost screamed at the abruptly intense pleasure. "Okay Odd, yes!" He gave in and obediently answered the incredibly embarrassing question Odd had asked. He didn't allow that embarrassment to bother him too much. Besides, he couldn't stop himself from trembling in pleasure at each flick and pump of Odd's fingers. It was quite the distraction.

Odd blushed a little; seeing Jeremie like this was so amazing. Watching the smaller one tremble and moan sent warm waves of heat from the very tips of his hair all the down to his toes. He felt like the luckiest guy alive. He remembered when he and Jeremie lived a strictly platonic lifestyle. In retrospect, he couldn't believe that they hadn't gone out sooner. He truly adored the trembling boy beneath him. "You sound like you're ready," He chuckled as he pulled Jeremie's pants and boxers off completely and let them join the pile of clothes on the floor.

"But are you ready?" Jeremie asked playfully as he started unbuttoning his boyfriend's jeans. He reached inside Odd's boxers to begin jerking him off. He moved his hands slowly, teasing his counterpart. "I want you inside me Odd."

"Whoa," Odd, a tad surprised by Jeremie's seductiveness, blushed and enjoyed the oh-so-sweet pleasure. "You know that you get really sexy when we do this, right?"

Jeremie smiled a little and adjusted his glasses, "You always tell me that, so it must be true." He giggled and gently kissed Odd's cheek.

"It is true silly," Odd smirked as he placed his hand gently on the underside of Jeremie's thigh and pushed his leg up so that he would be the perfect penetration position.

Jeremie reached up and slung his arms loosely around his lovable boyfriend's neck, willing him to continue. He felt a slight force and then intense pleasure bubbling in his abdomen. "Odd!" He cried out as his grip tightened and his finger nails scraped lightly against the nape of Odd's neck. The very first thrust always got to him; it sent countless shivers down his spine and eager whimpers for continuation to spill from his mouth.

Odd clutched at Jeremie's waist and held him close as he went for the second thrust, which was much more passionate and rough than before. It was quickly followed by multiple others identical to it and a rhythm was formed between the two. Jeremie would swing his hips towards Odd just as he approached and the connection could be considered pure bliss.

Jeremie could feel Odd's heavy, and most definitely greedy, breaths against his neck. The taller blonde was placing sloppy kisses and bites across the smaller blonde's collarbone. However, he couldn't deny that the small acts of affection added to the immense pleasure of each thrust. Oh, the thrusts! Each one sent waves of ecstasy skyrocketing through Jeremie's body down to his very core. The sweating, the panting, the pleads for more, the wonderfulness of feeling full; it was all so addicting.

"Jeremie, you're just so…so fucking perfect. I love you…so much." Odd whispered these sweet nothings into Jeremie's ear, which caused him to tighten even more around him.

"I love you too Odd," Jeremie whispered back as he felt the first sign of his orgasm approaching. "Mhmm…Odd faster! I'm gonna cum!"

Odd quickly obliged to his boyfriend's request. "Lets cum together," He said as he tightened his grip on Jeremie's waist and pounded deeper than before. Each thrust brought them both closer to climax.

Jeremie wrapped his arms around Odd's neck and pulled himself closer as the pace quickened. He voice escalated to an all-time high and he knew that he was about to hit his orgasm. "Odd! I'm cumming!" With those words, Jeremie came all over Odd's chest and stopped his movement to ride out the dwindling pleasure as Odd filled him to the brink with his cum.

The only sounds that filled the abandon factory were the heavy exhales of breath from the two lovers. Neither of them dared to move because the moment was just too perfect. So they sat in silence for that moment as they rode their orgasms out together. Their previous grips on each other faltered as they relaxed and made eye contact.

Jeremie, as confident as he seems during sex, was quick to become bashful about the situation. A light blush tinted his face and he shyly averted his eyes from Odd's. Of course, the taller one took pleasure in seeing this play out in front of him. "That was amazing Jeremie. I love you!" Odd smiled and planted multiple kisses on his boyfriend's face to calm his nerves down.

"Yeah, it was." Jeremie mumbled softly, "I love you too." He smiled at the little affectionate kisses.

Odd smiled, "You are so sexy!"

"Yeah, whatever, just pull out already. This is uncomfortable." Jeremie whined a little.

"Okay, brace yourself," Odd warned before gently sliding out of Jeremie and helping him sit upright.

Jeremie giggled a little, "I'm amazed you haven't asked for a round two."

"You want a round two?" Odd sounded excited.

"No, I'm tired and I want to go back to my room. You can come if you want and maybe we could…you know."

"Oh my gosh! For real? You're asking me for round two? This never happens! Okay, round two is in your room! I promise that it will be wild!" Odd smiled and laughed.

"Geez…" Jeremie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** BOOM! I did it. After crap loads of procrastination, it has been done. The extra fandom chappy that you all have been waiting so patiently, scratch that, so _impatiently_ for has been done. I will have the next chapter up in two weeks maximum!

Arigatou for reading!

R&R


	5. Argument

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own Alexander, so no stealing. :)

**Save Me, Please**

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"_I'm a killer."_

"_What?"_

"I don't want to repeat myself." Alex mumbled.

"No! Say it again, I need to make sure I heard right. I thought you said that you were a…a…" Ulrich paused towards the end of his sentence, not wanting to say the word. Just the thought of Alex being a murder caused a strong ball of frustration to build within him. Being Ulrich, he was the good guy, especially since he saves the world almost everyday through Lyoko. Simply knowing someone who has committed such a crime – such a sin – is shocking to say the least.

"You heard me," Alexander, looking slightly pissed, flipped over to face Ulrich. "I killed someone! I'm a murder! Are you happy? Geez, you kept pressin' me for all for these fuckin' answers! You finally got what you wanted so just shut the hell up!" Alexander's anger quickly got the best of him. He sat up, crossing his legs as he ran his hands through his hair in a distraught manner. The truth of his felony has been plaguing him the entire time he has spent here. Not only because he did it, but the reason behind it. He took a life for nothing more than pointless gang turf wars; a fight for area, nothing truly important.

"You actually killed someone?" Ulrich, filled with disbelief and anger, had to ask the question again for verification.

"Yes, how many god damn times will you make me say it?"

"Who?" Ulrich also sat up.

"What?" Alex asked as he looked at Ulrich, who was fairly close to him but avoiding his gaze.

"Who?" Ulrich repeated, not looking Alex in the eye; refusing to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean by who?"

"Who did you kill?" Ulrich finally looked up.

"Who the hell do you think you're fuckin' yellin' at?" Alex yelled back and confrontation was quickly born.

"A fucking murderer, that's who!" Ulrich was clearly fed up.

That was it, everything was said and done. Alexander had just about enough. "Well then fuck you, you little prick!" He yelled as he tackled Ulrich off of the bed and pinned him to the floor. He put all his energy into a punch to the brunette's face. "I fucking hate you!" He screamed, although he didn't mean it. It was just a reflection of how he was feeling now. In fact, he regretted it the moment it left his mouth. He didn't hate Ulrich; he was just pissed at him at the moment. The punch was followed by a mirage of other attacks to the face, chest, and stomach, leaving small bruises behind. He was use to this kind of violence; this kind of pain but not from Ulrich. He didn't think he would freak out like this.

Ulrich scowled and reversed the attack by rolling over. He also let some punches loose; ones that caused Alex's lip to bleed. He normally wouldn't have done this, but Alex peeved him off. Who would keep that kind of secret? Ulrich was now technically an accessory to a crime. He couldn't believe it. All of a sudden, Ulrich was tossed off by Alex, who quickly got to his feet. Ulrich stood up as well, fully prepared for an all out war.

Alex lunged forward, stealing one good punch to Ulrich's jaw before being shoved back and attacked. He absorbed some of the punches but the others were just plain out painful. Ulrich was much stronger than him. He knew that. They both did. So in a way, this fight was filled to the brim of pointlessness. He threw his body against Ulrich's to knock him over, instantly obtaining leverage.

Alex reached down and was about to throw the next punch, but stopped. He was acting only on rage, and for what? Because someone who cared about him was angry at him for making a mistake? There was no justification for his actions. Who got mad first? He couldn't remember at all. He looked down at Ulrich's bruise jaw and slightly bloody nose and felt unfathomable amounts of guilt. "Screw this shit man, I'm leavin'!" He declared as he wiped some blood from his mouth and began gathering his belongings.

"Wait, what?" Realization hit Ulrich faster than ever. He didn't want the other boy to leave yet. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want him to. Fear filled his chest as he scrambled to his feet and swiftly blocked the door. "You can't leave yet!"

"Yes I fuckin' can, get outta my fuckin' way before I really do some fuckin' damage to you, you prick!" Alex pulled on his hoodie, grabbed his small bag, and confronted Ulrich's lame attempt at a blockade.

"Then go ahead, but I'm not moving."

"Fine!" Alex, blind with rage, threw a punch in Ulrich's direction, not expecting it to be so quickly dodged by the taller one. He fell in a trap. A god damned trap.

Ulrich grabbed Alex's arms, pulled them together above his head, and pinned him against the door with one hand, allowing the other hand to hang loosely at his side. Alex struggled to get out of his grasp; he tried kicking, fidgeting, sliding, pulling but they didn't work. As said before, Ulrich was much stronger than him. His attempts were futile, but stubbornness wins every time.

"Are you going to calm down now?" Ulrich asked calmly as they made eye contact.

"Let me the fuck go!" Alex screamed and tried pulling his hands out again. It was more of a reaction to looking straight into Ulrich's eyes.

"Stop cursing."

"Will you stop sayin' that shit? I can cus' if I _fucking_ want to! So let me _the fuck_ go!"

"Stop cursing, relax, and I will."

After continued struggle, Alex realized that he wasn't going to get free on his own. He averted his eyes, let his bangs fall across his face, and regrettably, relaxed. It made him realize just how strong of a hold Ulrich had on him, it was almost scary; the control that Ulrich has possessed. Alex opened his mouth to speak but shut it immediately, not wanting to talk to the brunette.

Ulrich used his other hand to tilt Alex's chin so he could look at him. He had a bruise on his cheek below his right eye and a small cut on his lip. There were probably more on his sides and arms, those were his initial targets. In his chest, next to that frustration and fear, fell another emotion; guilt. "I am so sorry. Don't hate me, I panicked. I'm not mad at you, alright?"

Silence.

"Alright?" He asked again, voice getting softer.

Silence.

"Please talk to me, I said I'm sorry and I mean it." Softer.

Silence.

"Alex," Ulrich said it in almost a whisper. "Alexander, please." Softest.

Alex really couldn't say no to that. "Then why won't you let me go?" His voice was quiet, whispered, and hid slight hostility.

"Because I'm scared that you'll leave." Ulrich's voice sounded as if he was going to lose something precious if I left and unconsciously tightened his grip; it kind of hurt, but in a good way. The feeling of being wanted like before.

"I won't, I promise I won't…so please let me go." Alex sucked slightly on his bottom lip to stop a drop of blood from falling.

"You're really not going to run out the moment I let go?" Ulrich wanted – no – he needed conformation.

"Yes, I swear! Ulrich, come on! I said please for fucks sake!"

Ulrich slowly let go of Alex and placed his hand on the wall on either side of the smaller boy. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked this question expecting a yes, but you can't always have what you ask for.

"No," Alex answered quickly and attempted to push Ulrich's arm out the way to get free. It didn't work. Ulrich harshly slammed his hand against the wall with a loud _thud, _eliciting a surprised gasp from Alex, and pushed him back in place with the other. Honestly, this was scaring Alex shitless. He had never seen Ulrich this angry and he never thought he could be this…dominating.

"Well, I do. You're not about to just ignore everything that just happened. I won't let you. Not this time. Now start explaining."

Alex sighed, "Fine, the guy I killed was an opposing gang leader. I was given the task of silencing him for his turf. The guy was really smug and irritating, but that doesn't justify what I did. I'm the one who pulled the trigger. I'm the one who took a life. I'm the bad guy and I feel like crap about it. I can't handle it. I-I'm…" He paused for a moment, not use to pouring his feelings out for anyone. "I'm…scared…and I wanted to tell you at first but I couldn't. I thought you would hate me for it and I didn't want my only friend hating me. Tonight, when I told you, it was a spur of the moment decision. I didn't want to keep talking about it so I got mad. I know I put up some kind of tough guy face but I don't mean it. Well, at least, not around you. I'm sorry for everything, okay? Geez…"

Ulrich listened carefully to each word, smiled a little, and then chuckled, which caused Alex to blush. He had never seen the smaller boy in such a fragile and submissive mood. "It's okay, I forgive you Alex. I will let it go for right now since you decided to fess up, but we'll talk some more in the morning."

"Okay but…we're still…you know…friends, right?"

"Of course we are, don't be silly. Even though we just had a gigantic fist fight, you're still my best friend, why would you even ask that?"

Alex smiled a little, "I dunno, guess I'm just makin' sure."

Ulrich swooned over the small smile he was given, "Cute." His thought became a word.

"What?"

"You're adorable." He said in a joking manner to get rid of any awkwardness.

"Whatever, you're the sexy one, not me." Alex joked back with a smirk.

"Ooo…you must want to kiss me then, huh?" He teased.

Alex paused for a moment, thinking seriously, which brought back the awkwardness. "Maybe I do." He whispered his thought aloud.

Ulrich blushed at those words and instantly became aware of how close they were. "Maybe I do to…" He said silently, almost not at all, as he leaned closer to the slightly smaller one. Alex glanced up and realized what was going on but made no move to stop it.

And just as their lips were inches apart, Ulrich's phone rang loudly.

They both jumped away from each other instantaneously. It was as if they were a straight teenage couple and the dad walked in on them during the good part. Ulrich went to answer his phone and Alex was standing there, _freaking_ out. He had almost kissed Ulrich! Ulrich had almost kissed him! They were both guys! Alexander had no training, no mental preparation to ready him for this situation.

Alex was so busy silently panicking that he didn't realize that Ulrich was preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back but you better still be here when I return." Ulrich said as he unlocked the door.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, I know." Ulrich laughed and pulled the smaller one into a hug. "I'll be back so relax, okay? See you later."

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>That next morning, Alex could have sworn it all was a dream. However, there he was with his back snuggled against Ulrich's bare chest. The brunette's arms were hung loosely around his waist, under his shirt, in contentment. <em>'When the hell did he crawl in bed?'<em> He thought, feeling quite annoyed by the contact they were making. He glanced over his shoulder and discovered what seemed to be a trail of clothes from the door to the bed. It was an instant indicator that Ulrich was only in boxers. It was, after all, the only article of clothing that wasn't strewn about carelessly. He must have come in the room very late last night.

Alex rolled his eyes as Ulrich stirred in his sleep and his grip tightened. It reminded him of last night; everything about last night. He quickly glanced at his wrists, which had small bruised rings around them. That didn't bothered him though. He touched his lips and recalled the 'almost kiss' he had shared with the taller boy. If his phone never rang, what could that have escalated to? Make-out session? Sex? Alex really didn't know. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Ulrich's hands sliding up his shirt and across his chest.

"Good morning Alex," A drowsy Ulrich mumbled.

Alex blushed heavily, "Morning." It was all he could say. He was starting to become timid in the taller boy's presence; he made him nervous, but in a good way. After last night, he didn't feel the need to be unnecessarily harsh towards Ulrich any longer. Of course, when he first got here, he hated Ulrich and his kindness. However, now, he enjoyed it and embraced it. He let go of those ridiculous notions about how kindness doesn't last. He didn't believe that Ulrich would intentionally hurt him in anyway; emotionally or physically. That was enough for him.

"You feel nice." Ulrich mused as he let his hand roam Alex's torso.

"Stop molesting me, don't you have a class or something?" Alex wiggled free of Ulrich's grasp and sat up.

Ulrich dragged Alex back down with him, "Nope, I get to spend time with you today."

As much as Alex would love to spend time with Ulrich, things between them were becoming awkward and…gay. Even now, as Ulrich felt all over him. Alex was straight and he wanted to stay that way, didn't he? It was hard to say, because he did ask for the kiss last night. Even though it didn't happen, he still wanted it. Maybe it was only okay with Ulrich? He was confused and needed time to think about it.

Alex jumped at the sudden contact Ulrich's fingertips made with his nipples, even though it was barely a touch, it was seriously affective. "Ulrich stop…"

"Why?" Ulrich smiled deviously as he dragged his fingers down Alex's spine.

"Because you do have class today, it's Tuesday!" He breathed out.

"Ugh! Don't remind me…Fine, I'll stop, you win." Ulrich laughed and slid out of bed to get ready for class.

Alex immediately felt weird without Ulrich clinging to him any longer, was that a good thing? He didn't know. He was thinking that if he talked to Jeremie, then he could get some answer. Odd was just not a good source for that kind of conversation; he would joke too much about it. "Hey, um…Ulrich?"

"Yeah Alex?"

"After your class or whatever, can we…can we like…um….ta-?" Alex was interrupted by Odd bursting into the room.

"Good morning you two!" Odd bounded into the room and happily sat on his bed without a care in the world.

"Wait, what were you going to say Alex?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"Nothin', forget it." Alex scowled.

"Alright," Ulrich paused and then glanced at Odd. "So what has you so happy?"

"Jeremie! The love of my life! We had glorious sex last night! Round after round! Full fucking circle!"

"Oh, gross dude, come on! Not everyone wants to hear about how Jeremie and you had sex!" Ulrich joked.

"Ha! Don't pretend that you and Alex haven't been doin' the nasty in here." Odd laughed but only silence followed. It was like Ulrich had been caught red-handed. "Oh my gosh! I'm right, aren't I?"

"No! Not at all!" Ulrich's denial was very unbelievable, but it was perfect for Odd's level of naivety.

"Yeah, whatever…I thought I had it…" Odd complained as he joined Ulrich in the process of preparing for school.

After a few minutes, both boys were dress and prepared for class. "Hey Alex, watch out for Kiwi today, thanks!" Odd asked before walking out the door.

"I didn't even agree to that!" Alex yelled after him.

Ulrich laughed at the sight, "You know you won't get anywhere with him."

"That is true." Alex smiled.

"So, I will see you later then." Ulrich seemed to be trying to continue the conversation with the way he said this.

"Uh, yea, but we have to…to talk…later on, okay?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Last night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Salutations Earthlings! This chapter goes out to FinalVerse, this kick-ass reviewer I have. I added some Fluffiness in there just for you! Hope you like it!

Arigatou for Reading! R&R


	6. Assignment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own Alexander, so no stealing. :)

**Save Me, Please**

Alexander was beyond reality right now, completely consumed in his own thoughts. He had never seriously thought about anything as seriously as Ulrich; to be more specific, his awaiting conversation with Ulrich. When Alex had requested to talk with the brunette, he said yes without any visible hesitation. Following that event was a tight hug and something along the lines of a lingered goodbye handshake. However, Alex definitely wanted to push that away from his mind. He dubbed it as bromance and nothing more; this was clear and pointblank denial no doubt.

So yet again, there he was thinking. Screaming into the pillow every so often as he laid on his stomach on the bed. He drew lazy circles on the floor with his fingers that hung off the edge, shooing Kiwi away whenever he would come over to lick at his hand. He stared at the clock. Time was his enemy. The other day it was moving so slowly, while today was the exact opposite. It was as if God hated him on certain days and loved him on the others. He just wished that God would bless him with some form of epiphany to answer all of his troubles.

Talking, conversing in particular, was Alex's weakest attribute. Being born and raised while affiliated with gangs and violence didn't help your social skills, unless you wanted to talk with your fists. What was a bi-curious teenager to do? He was convinced with every fiber of his being that he was straight. However, when Ulrich is around and _touching_ him, his heart slams against his ribcage in pure excitement. He becomes so submissive, so calm, so obedient, so…so Ulrich's. Was that just some sort of physical attraction? He didn't think so. He liked Ulrich, as a friend of course, but as a boyfriend? He didn't know and it scared him.

What about Ulrich's feelings? All the clues and hints were questionable, except for the way Ulrich touched him this morning. That was also given the title of bromance or at least harmless teasing, which was still bromance in Alex's book. It was just too difficult to accept the possibility of gayness. Which also poses another question: what if the conversation goes well? What next? Do they become boyfriends and make wild love to each other every night? He would be under Ulrich, screaming his name as the brunette thrusts inside him, and goes faster and faster until a sweet, sweet climax…

Alex had to abruptly pull himself from that thought, which quickly went to his pants. That only really meant one thing: he was horny for Ulrich. So physical attraction was a definite; no point in denying that now, though he still did.

Alex went through the vicious thought cycle; fear, self loathing, horniness, and right back to fear. He was scared about everything; from Ulrich's infatuation with him to his infatuation with Ulrich. And why not hate himself for liking another guy? He was straight! He was! He. Was. Pointblank and simple, Alexander was straight. Oh, but how much he craved Ulrich's touch. To have his hands roaming lazy up his shirt and down into his pants, making him his. Alex let out another frustrated scream into the innocent pillow at those thoughts. They were occurring more and more as he contemplated everything, so he stopped. Stopped thinking about the conversation and occupied his mind with something else, like a walk. He needed one right now.

After getting dressed and making a conscience decision to put on Ulrich's t-shirt and hoodie, Alex left. For the second time ever since he got there, he went on a walk. He snuck out without any sign of return, enjoying the fact that Ulrich would miss him and worry about him. It felt great to know someone actually cared. That someone who didn't want anything from him actually gave a shit. Maybe that's why he liked Ulrich.

After about an hour of travel, Alex looked up from the sidewalk's gum stained concrete, only to be face-to-face with the one place that he absolutely did not want to be; his gang's headquarters. He could blame his discombobulated state of mind, his horrible sense of direction, or his sub-conscience's bitchiness but it was his lack of attention that brought him here. He quickly made a U-turn and bumped into someone he loathed; his self-proclaimed "friend." He was nothing like Ulrich – though no one could reach Ulrich's level in Alex's mind – he was probably the exact opposite of him.

"Whoa! Alex, _fuck _that is you, right man? Shit, I thought 'dem assholes had put a fuckin' bullet in your brain or some shit! Damn, you ain't have no idea how flippin' happy Ace was when he heard ya' had actually fuckin' did that shit! He probably will fuckin' love it that you're actually back! Where the hell ya' been man? Fuck, it's been like a week, maybe two! Shit…" Kyle, another gang member, went on and on like this for a long while.

It actually irritated Alex to hear that much profanity in one sentence. He had the instance urge to tell his "friend" to stop cursing like Ulrich always told him to. He refrained from it though, and instead, reverted back to his old ways. "Fuck, hell yeah man. Ace better be fuckin' happy. I killed that motherfucking gang leader and his bitches followed me. I was stabbed like seven or eight times man!"

"Shit, that has to be rough. Well fuck, let's go see Ace then." He said as he flipped his blonde hair out of his face.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, that Ace's High meeting and planning shit was today."

"So all the higher ups are here?"

"Yeah man, every Ace."

"Shit, we have a fuckin' gay ass gang name. Ace's High though?"

"With that fuckin' apostrophe, never forget that shit." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, only 'cause we sell drugs. That shit sound like a four year old came up with it." Alex continued his hoax as he walked into the giant abandoned warehouse. It was perfect for the atmosphere, a little clichéd, but perfect nonetheless. Stacks of drugs, guns, money, and tables filled with poker playing scary dudes. All that was really needed was a swinging light bulb and a torture chair to complete the absurd gang environment.

Almost immediately, Alex was noticed by everyone. He was receiving stares like he was the messiah or something. He killed a guy, sure, but this was a bit much. It's not like he ended slavery or became the fucking president of the United States. He just killed a guy and fucked up his own mentality, that's it.

"Alexander!" He heard Ace's cheerful voice behind him as it moved closer. "I had heard some people talking about you and just had to come see for myself." Ace, a taller man in his twenties who lead the gang, said cheerfully.

"Well, here I am." Alex kept his voice monotone and showed no form of fear around his gang leader.

"And I'm happy you are. Where have you been? Certainly not running away from me, right?" Ace grip tightened on his shoulders, his nail grinded inside his shoulder blade.

"_I wouldn't dream of it._" Alex mumbled sarcastically as he shook from Ace's grip. "I was scoping out new territories."

"Great, I want at least one by next week, got it?"

"Sure," He rolled his eyes at his gang leader's blatant lack of concern. There wasn't any praise, no visible or verbal care, nothing. He killed a man for him! He almost died for him! It was just too much expect anyone here to care anyway. He would have to show Ace the factory by the school. It was the only place he has even come close to looking in.

"And if you don't, I'll kill you." Ace laughed with a slight maniacal slur. "Now, get out, I'm busy."

"I missed you too." Alex said with all the sarcasm he could muster. Ace simply laughed again and walked away, flipping him off in the process. "That bitch," Alex scoffed.

* * *

><p>Alexander's hand shook viciously as he reached for the dorm room's doorknob. The hallway was dark, Jim had finished his halway checks, and everyone was sleep. It had to be around eleven at night, maybe even twelve. He had ignored the fact that he had to come back and talk. He had spent most of his morning stressing about it and during the moment of truth, he chickened out. What if Ulrich was angry with him for leaving? There was only one way to find out. With one simple turn and push, the door was opened.<p>

The brunette was slouching on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair anxiously when Alex interrupted. Instantly, Ulrich was looking at Alex with a relieved face. "Where have you been?" Ulrich voice was soft and kind, no anger.

"Out," Alex breathed for the first time since he entered the room.

"Out," Ulrich repeated. "Just out, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry," Alex mumbled and felt awkward as he moved from the doorway to beside Ulrich on the bed. He kept his hood on, hiding his face, and not wanting Ulrich to see his face if and when his cheeks turn pink from embarrassment.

"No, it's okay." Ulrich smiled and reached up, pulling the hood right off with a small chuckle. "I just missed you a little. You should tell me next time you're gonna leave."

Alex blushed, too bad the hood wasn't there to hide it. "Yeah, yeah I will."

"So…last night…you wanted to talk about it right?" Ulrich actually sounded nervous this time, which caused Alex's nerves to skyrocket as well.

"I-I mean…like, wha-what…happened, you know. I wanna talk about that." Alex stammered slightly and felt a tightening in his chest.

"The fight?" Ulrich played dumb. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You're fine, it's over. You wanna play some video games or something?"

"No," Alex stopped him from standing up. "Not that. I'm talking about what almost happened between you and me before you left."

Ulrich hesitated for what felt like hours even though they were only milliseconds. "I know what you mean, I really do, but I just can't talk about-." Before Ulrich could finish his sentence, his phone rang. Oh, the irony. "Hold on, I have to answer this."

"No! Who keeps calling you? This is important, god damn it." Alex reached for Ulrich's phone, stood up, walked to the door, and answered as he pressed his forehead to the door. "Who is this?"

"_Alex? Hey, is Ulrich there? I need to speak to him, hurry up please._" Jeremie's voice was on the line, he sounded serious.

"Jeremie?" Alex asked skeptically. "Why are you calling Ulrich?"

"_I can't tell you. Just give the phone to Ulrich"_

"No, tell me first!" Alex's voice became aggressive, demanding.

"_Just give the phone to Ulrich!"_

"Hell no, just tell me what the fuck you need and I will tell him!"

Ulrich reached his hands around Alex's waist and interlocked them gently on his abdomen, "Give me the phone." He spoke quietly into Alex's ear.

Alex's anger flowed away like rushing water down rapids when Ulrich's breath hit his ear. Ulrich's motionless hands made him shiver lightly and willingly hand over the phone. "Here, take it." He kept quiet as Ulrich took the phone and talked with Jeremie.

"Hey Jeremie, what's up?" Ulrich pressed his body against Alex, who didn't dare move, and just held him close as he spoke normally.

"_Xana has activated a tower. So far, nothing has occurred in the real world but we can't be sure. Yumi and Aelita are on their way. Odd is already here." _Alex could hear Jeremie's faint voice through the phone because he and Ulrich were so close.

"Okay, I will be there soon. Will we be returning to the past?"

"_It hasn't been any significant changes to the real world, so probably not, why? You asked the same thing yesterday."_

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"_Okay I guess, see you."_

"Yeah, bye." Ulrich hung up the phone and tossed it across the room and on the bed, where it bounced once and landed on the pillow. "I have to go, but we can talk later, okay?"

Alex snapped back to reality and shoved Ulrich off, "Why? You said we could talk tonight. It's tonight, I want to talk."

"I have something important to take care of."

"Like what? Xana? An activated tower? That super computer video game that you're clearly lying about?"

"Yes, if you really must know." Ulrich smirked as he pulled on his sneakers.

"So then you are lying about it?" Alex couldn't help but to smirk a little as well.

"I was twisting the truth with a tiny fib, but you never told me where you went today, so we're even."

"I'll tell you, but only if you stay." Alex bribed.

"Nope," Ulrich pushed Alex against the door and unzipped the hoodie he was wearing. Alex was shocked by his suddenness, but allowed him to continue. Ulrich slid the hoodie off his shoulders, purposely running his fingers down the smaller one's arms as he did. "We can talk later, okay? This time I promise." He smiled sincerely as he put his stolen hoodie on.

"Sure," Alex breathed slowly.

Ulrich pulled Alex into a hug and then opened the door. "I will see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," Alex mumbled as he cleared his mind and thought about something. Something he needed to know whether they talked or not. The question came to him like an epiphany from God. It must be one of those days in his favor. "Wait! I need to know something before you leave." He stopped Ulrich by grabbing his sleeve.

"Okay, what it is?"

"D-Do y-you…you know…like…like…like me?" Alex blushed at the embarrassing question and Ulrich blushed in response to his blush.

"I…uh…I mean…ugh…" Ulrich quickly shut the door before answering and there was the faint sound of three footsteps. "Maybe!" He said loudly enough for it to be heard through the door.

Alex slowly dropped to his knees and slammed his forehead against the closed door. "Ah, shit. I like you too, don't I? Fuck." He whispered quietly to himself as the footsteps faded.

Alexander refused to go to sleep until Ulrich returned. It was more like he _couldn't_ go to sleep until he returned. Alex wanted, or rather, needed to hear him say that word again. It was a simple 'maybe', yet it kept replaying in his head like a broken record. Ulrich's voice echoed through his head as he clutched onto the pillow. Currently, he was craving Ulrich's touch more than ever. He had no memory of ever feeling like this. In fact, he had no memory of any relationships that lasted for more than a night. And he definitely had no memory of gay relationships.

The doorknob shook and made the slightest sound, but it was enough. Alex was on full alert now, even though four in the morning was vanishing into five o' clock. He patiently waited for Ulrich to fiddle with his keys and enter the room. However, who entered were the last two people he wanted to see, so he faked sleep. Honestly, he didn't want to see anyone except for Ulrich.

Odd and Jeremie came into the room; Odd was smiling and Jeremie was blushing. They were being sickeningly romantic. Jeremie would blush, look down, and smile at all the right moments. Odd just teased him and touched his arms and face lightly whenever it was called for. They apparently came in the room for condoms because Odd triumphantly exclaimed it, which made Jeremie smile nervously. Odd grabbed a row of condoms and dragged Jeremie along, most likely to his room.

When they ran out, Ulrich entered and relief flooded Alex's chest. He slowly sat up, pretending to be just waking up. "Hey Ulrich," He mumbled as he wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair to flatten the bed-head. Ulrich smiled at him and stared, then stared some more. Alex was confused at first but then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just shorts. Was that what Ulrich was staring at? Shit. His first thought was to pull the cover over his chest, but for what? He wasn't some girl with something to hide, it shouldn't be awkward. "Quit staring bastard." He said with a slight hint of unintentional playfulness in his voice.

"I can't help it," Ulrich kicked off his sneakers and stripped himself of his jacket, shirt, and jeans, leaving only his boxers and socks. "You're just so sexy." He commented as he slid into the bed next to Alex.

"Mhmm...you know it." Alex said matter-of-factly.

"Yep, sexy Lexy." Ulrich joked.

"What the hell? Don't call me that," Alex blushed, hid under the covers, and faced the wall.

"Sexy Lexy, sexy Lexy, sexy Lexy!" Ulrich taunted as he reached for Alex's sides and pulled him closer.

"Ngh…let go!" Alex fought it but he obviously didn't want it to stop, he was craving his touch after all

"No way," Ulrich smiled as Alex's back connected with his chest. "We have to talk, right?" He talked softly into Alex's ear. "We're going to talk."

"Oh, right!" Alex had almost forgotten.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Ulrich smirked against the smaller one's ear, causing him to shiver in his arms.

"No, I didn't." Alex untangled himself from Ulrich and sat up. "I really do want to talk…I really do." He paused and took a deep breath. "When I asked if you…liked me earlier, you said maybe, yet you do all this stuff with me. Does that mean yes? Am I assuming wrong? Just…just be serious for a moment. I'm really confused sometimes. You should've seen me yesterday morning; I was giving myself headaches because I was thinking so much about this…I'm not gay but with you, it feels okay so I…I just…" Alex stopped and shook his head. "I must sound stupid or something." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair from stress.

Ulrich sat up as well and looked over at Alex's stressed expression with a frown. "Damn it, don't make that face. Okay, I actually really…" He paused for a moment, taking a breath. "Really, really like you, so please quit making that face. Make one of your tough guy faces and curse at me so I can tell you to stop." He smiled. "Say something that reflects the real you and blush that cute way you always do. Run your fingers through your hair, 'cause that's just so fucking hot. Get angry at me, 'cause it's so, so sexy. More importantly, tell me if you like me back before I lose it."

Alex was shocked at Ulrich's lengthy confession. At least 'maybe' was just one word, but having those word flying through his head all the time would be so...so fucking great. He bit his bottom lip and looked away a little. "I think I do."

Ulrich heavily exhaled in relief, "Thank God." He said as he fell back on the bed.

Alex smiled slightly and laughed as he laid back down beside Ulrich. "Hey, um…so what does this mean?" He asked quietly, still wondering about this ever since this morning.

"It means you can only be this way around me and only me." Ulrich was referring to Alex's timid behavior that only seems to emerge around him. "It also means that I get to do this," He rolled on top of Alex and gripped his wrists, pinning him beneath his body. He leaned down and their lips were centimeters away from each other. "But only if you let me do it. So can I?" He whispered.

Alex could taste Ulrich's breath, feel Ulrich's body against his, hear Ulrich's heart hammering in his chest, and see so deeply into Ulrich's eyes that he could read him like an open book. They both really wanted to kiss, desperately, with no interruptions like last time. "Yeah," Alex breathed out.

Ulrich smiled and gently pressed his lips to Alex's trembling ones, making their first kiss together chaste and near perfect. Then, he deepened it, drinking in the taste of the nervous boy beneath him. Their lips moved in sync with equal curiosity. Ulrich lightly bit on Alex's bottom lip, which elicited a soft and short moan from him. The sound alone was enough to make Ulrich blush and pull away. "Shit, that was hot."

Alex blushed, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because of stuff like the noise you made and what you just said. If you keep doing those cute things, I'm gonna lose it. And you're new to this, aren't you?" Ulrich said rhetorically. "I'm not going to be one of those guys who fucks you on the first day - though I really want to - I'm not."

"Okay, so what can we do on the first day?"

"Hmm…" Ulrich smiled. "I say we cuddle and enjoy each other's company for now. I can fuck you later." He slid his arms around Alex and laid down beside him.

Alex chuckled a little, "Yeah sure, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey fans, sorry I've been a no update bitch. Funny thing is that this has been written for like a week, I just have been too lazy to edit and publish. Oh well, stupid me. On another note, this chapter is like two chapters smashed together to make my job easier, so yeah, sorry if it's weird.

Arigatou for reading. R&R


	7. Apodictical

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own Alexander, so no stealing. :)

**Save Me, Please**

Alexander cursed quietly at the sunlight beaming through the window's shades, which made him squint. He glanced up at the clock and realized that it was only eight in the morning. He had only been sleeping for a few hours but it felt like days and he wanted it to last longer. Being in Ulrich's arms all night, rather part of the morning, was truly intoxicating. He was addicted.

Ulrich snored peacefully with his arm hung loosely but securely around Alex's waist. The smaller of the two did not dare move. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend. Ah…his boyfriend! Alex couldn't believe he had one. All of that worrying about being gay feels like nothing to him now. He was actually happy with someone, which is usually a difficult thing to achieve. He always pushed others away with his rude demeanor and attitude. However, Ulrich got past all of that. Ulrich broke down the walls between them slowly and quickly, until there were no more.

Ulrich stirred in his sleep and tightened his grip on Alex's waist, sliding his face closer to his significant other's. "Morning Alex," He mumbled against the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Alex shivered at the contact, "Morning Ulrich, how'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly, but that's only 'cause you're here." He smirked deviously and planted a few kisses and nips on the smaller one, clearly aiming to gain another cute reaction.

"Would you stop," Alexander mumbled quietly but he didn't move.

"Do you really want me to?" Ulrich smirked against the nape of Alex's neck and gave it a small lick.

Alex shivered once more at Ulrich's sexual behavior. "Okay, I'm going out." He said as he stood up, moving sluggishly over to the drawers.

"Where to, Lexy?" The brunette asked curiously. "I want to go with you."

"No," Alex shot back instantly. "You can't come."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to."

"Why?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow as he got out of bed as well.

"Because where I'm going doesn't concern you." Alex rolled his eyes as he pulled on some fresh clothes.

"Why?"

"I just don't fucking want you to come with me! Geez…"

"Stop cursing," Ulrich said as he pushed Alex against the wall and leaned in close. "Now, tell me where you're going." He demanded.

Alexander shrugged, "I have to go do my job as a gang member, alright?"

"Why? I thought you weren't going back?"

"Well, I did, okay? And now I have to do a job for the leader or he'll kill me."

"I can help you, don't worry."

"No," Alex shoved Ulrich away from him. "This is my business. I don't want them finding out about you because then, they will tell you to join or die. They will hurt you, especially since you're a guy. No holding back and no mercy, it's like our policy. So please," He stepped forward and pulled Ulrich into a hug. "Just stay out of it, okay? For me?"

Ulrich sighed, "Fine, you win." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pressed his lips to his forehead. "But be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"So, 'dis is the place you had in mind, huh?" Kyle, the same gang member from before, said as he looked around the factory.<p>

"Yeah, what do ya think?" Alex asked. "Ace will approve, right? 'Cause this is the only area I scoped out."

"Maybe, you know how he is with that fuckin' privacy shit. If people can just walk their asses in and out of here, there will be issues."

"But I ain't think anyone comes in here and there are plenty of rooms to hide drugs and shit."

"Sure, but-" Kyle stopped talking when he heard footsteps approaching. "You were saying?" He whispered as he dashed for cover behind a metal beam, followed by Alex.

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie ran inside the factor and made a b-line for the old elevator. They seemed to be in a rush. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"This is clearly their place, man. Sorry, but you shit out of luck. Try finding another place." Kyle said as he flipped through his phone. "I gotta get back to base, Ace just texted me."

"Fine," Alex waved to Kyle and then walked to the elevator. "I'mma stay here and figure this shit out."

Alex pressed the big red button and the elevator rose unstably. It was old after all. The door opened to a level with three empty cylinder pillars. He slowly stepped out the elevator and moved carefully over to the weird contraptions. "What the hell are these things?" He spoke aloud just before one machine glowed and opened, revealing an exhausted Yumi.

Yumi stared at Alex.

He stared back.

Cluelessness ensued.

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here." Yumi mumbled as she pushed past him and got into the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked her as he ran to get into the elevator before the doors closed.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned over, so just shut up and be good." She retorted.

Alex didn't like Yumi from the very beginning, so why start trying to be nice now? "Just tell me what the fuck is going on you bitch."

"I don't have time to deal with this, Jeremie will tell you." Yumi rolled her eyes, "Even though it will be pointless. You're not going to remember anything anyways."

The doors slid apart, revealing the same strange computer room from before. Jeremie was typing intently on the keyboard and talking into a headset. Was this really just a game? Alex had his doubts. And where did Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich go? Nothing seemed to be adding up.

"Jeremie," Yumi spoke. "You're not going to like this."

The blonde nerd pulled off his headset, turned around, and frowned at Alex, as if he was a problem needing to be fixed. "Why is he here?"

"Beats me," She shrugged. "When I dematerialized, he was just there."

Jeremie nodded and sighed, "Fine," He replaced the headset and spoke into it. "Ulrich, your boyfriend is here." Someone spoke back to him but it was inaudible to Alex. "Don't ask me that, I don't know how he got here. Hold on, two krabs are approaching fast!" Jeremie yelled as he observed the screen, which showed two red arrows closing in on one green dot. "They are behind the tower! Aelita, watch out! Odd, Ulrich, do something!"

Alex tilted his head in confusion, "What the hell is Jeremie talking about?" He turned towards Yumi but she just ignored him and ran over to the computer. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Alex yelled.

"Ulrich, watch out! It's right behind you!" Jeremie spoke once more. "No, you only have ten more life points left! Aelita you have to get to the tower, Odd and Ulrich can't last much longer! Run Aelita!"

"She's not going to make it! Xana is sending more monsters, look!" Yumi said as she pointed to the hoard of red arrows approaching a fast moving green dot. "Aelita, run!"

Alex watched the screen as two green dots disappeared, leaving one retreating green dot to fend for itself. "Was that Ulrich and Odd? Did they just _dematerialize_ like Yumi?" He spoke, using newly learned terminology with confusion as he stared at Yumi and Jeremie, who looked at a loss.

"Yes," Jeremie sighed. "Now Aelita is alone and she has to get to the tower by herself."

"What?" Yumi asked in shock. "You can't expect her to take out two krabs, two bloks, and a swarm of hornets all alone! Transfer me again, I will help her!"

"You know I can't do that Yumi!" Jeremie shot back.

"Then send one of us again." Odd suggested as he and Ulrich stepped out of the elevator.

"No! It's too risky!" Jeremie refused.

"So is not doing anything!" Yumi said angrily. "Xana is possessing more people by the minute, right? He's not just going to stop at our teachers!"

Alex stood silent, unable to comprehend the clear severity of the situation. However, he did grasp one thing: this was not just some video game. It had to be something much more serious…but what? What could this possibly be? What was making everyone in this strange computer room so tense? He couldn't understand.

"Well, if you don't wanna do any of that Einstein, then we might as well just send Alex!" Odd laughed and pointed at the clueless boy, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"This is no time for jokes Odd." Jeremie didn't even consider Odd's idea.

"No," Yumi spoke. "That could work!"

"What?" Ulrich was surprised. "You can't really be serious about this. He doesn't know anything about Lyoko. He is inexperienced and would be dematerialized in seconds by those many monsters."

"Am I just invisible to you guys?" Alex interrupted. "I've been standing here the whole time and no one has answered my question. What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Lex," Ulrich walked over to him. "Remember how I said this was just a game? Well, it's not."

"I already figured out that much." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Right now, an evil computer virus named Xana is possessing people around the world and he is able to do this by activating a tower. In Lyoko, which is a virtual world where Xana lives, Aelita has to deactivate the tower to stop Xana before he possesses everyone. Usually, Odd, Yumi, and I go into Lyoko to help but Xana's monsters dematerialized us. Now, Aelita is alone in Lyoko against those same monsters. Jeremie doesn't want us to be scanned twice so we can't go back in. That's where you come in."

"What the hell?" Alex processed the information and came to conclusion. "You guys are crazy. You really expect me to believe that an evil computer virus from wherever the fuck is possessing people and you guys have to stop it by deactivating some tower in a virtual world. You must take your video games really seriously. I'm leaving; let me know when you stop making no sense." With that, he turned around and headed for the elevator.

Alex reached for the buttons but just as his hands grazed the cold metal, the doors opened, revealing a dazed Kyle. "Kyle, what the fuck are you doing back?" He asked carefully as he observed his not-friend's ominous state. When he didn't get a reply, he knew something was wrong. "Kyle, what the fuck is wrong with-!" Kyle swiftly jumped on Alex and tightened his hands around his neck.

Ulrich quickly tried prying the possessed boy off of Alex, who was struggling beneath him. Alex scratched at his attacker's hands, squirmed, and kicked but it was pointless. The dazed Kyle would not relent. It was as if he had to get rid of Alex or something terrible was going to happen.

"Get off of him!" Odd and Yumi helped Ulrich pry the possessed boy off of Alex.

Alex inhaled heavily as his airways were released and quickly got back on his feet. "Why the hell did you do that?" He screamed but Kyle did not reply. He simply tried his best to get out of Yumi and Odd's grip. He wasn't Kyle anymore. The pulsating target symbol on his forehead was indication of that much. "Okay, I believe you now. What do I have to do?"

Ulrich smirked at Alex's words and then looked at Jeremie. "What do you say Jeremie? Can he go?"

"Fine," Jeremie nodded. "But that's only because Aelita can't hold back these monsters by herself."

"That's what I was saying awhile ago, listen to me next time!" Yumi snapped.

Jeremie rolled his eyes and then looked at Ulrich, "Get him into a scanner."

Ulrich nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Finally! What the hell have you been doing? Etc."

Truth is: I've been being lazy and putting off writing, that's where I've been.

Eh…you guys love me anyway.

Arigatou for reading, R&R!


	8. Alive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. However, I do own Alexander, so no stealing. :)

**Save Me, Please**

Ulrich held tightly on Alexander's hand as they re-entered the elevator and arrived on the floor with the scanners. Honestly, Alex just wanted to forget he saw Kyle freak out before. He wanted to ignore that fact that some whacked out computer virus had the power to possess his fellow gang member. He also wanted to ignore Ulrich's visible nervousness because it was causing him to become nervous himself.

"Okay," Jeremie's voice filled the silence in the room. "Put him in a scanner and hurry, this possessed guy is beginning to give Yumi and Odd a hard time."

Ulrich let out a breath, and Alex would have loved to know what that signified. "Come here," He pulled Alex into a tight hug and then gently guided him into a scanner.

"Damn it, Ulrich! Stop acting like I'm gonna die when these doors close!" Alex snapped. "You're freaking me the fuck out!"

"Sorry Lexy," Ulrich smiled and leaned in to place a small kiss on his boyfriend's trembling lips. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Too late for that, now ain't it?" They laughed gently at Alex's words.

"Just remember to brace yourself when you go in and don't worry, Jeremie and I will be talking to you the entire time. We will coach you through what you need to know. Your main goal is to get Aelita into that tower. You can't fail."

"Aye Aye Captain," Alex mumbled sarcastically.

Jeremie's voice came back on, "Ready for transfer, Ulrich step back."

Alex clutched at his stomach as a nervous ball situated itself in his gut. "Is it too late to say that I have claustrophobia?"

"Yeah, it's a bit too late for that." Ulrich's smiling face was the last thing he saw before the doors shut.

Alex stood still as the platform beneath him rotated and the walls glowed. A heavy burst of air flew upwards, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. Soon, the platform beneath him was no longer there. It had been replaced by a rock hard surface that he, regardless of Ulrich's previous warning, landed facedown on.

"Aw, shit! That hurt like hell." He mumbled as he stood up. First, he looked around at what was clearly some sort of desert wasteland. Then, he surveyed his new clothes, which were surprisingly his style. He was now sporting what looked like an all black ninja outfit, save for the green dragon accents on his belt. He also had a giant black scythe with a matching green dragon on the handle securely strapped to his back. He pulled it off and began flinging it around like he had been doing it all his life.

"Okay, are you done admiring your skills? We are kind of pressed for time here." Jeremie's voice made Alex flinch.

"Oh, yeah, right." Alex had just remembered why he had been sent here in the first place.

"Welcome to the Desert Sector of Lyoko," Jeremie began. "Now, I want you to turn right and head for that tower you see in the distance."

"Got it," Alex nodded and took off in that direction with a sprint. He felt so light, as if he was flying. He had never run that fast. It was as if his body had been striped of all inabilities and in their place were significant amounts of power. He felt alive, like just-snorted-heroin alive but without the negative effects. This place, this virtual world or whatever the fuck it was, made Alex feel better than ever.

As he approached the tower, he spotted Aelita hiding behind a giant boulder. Surrounding the tower, there were monsters; two that looked like a colorless Rubix cubes, another two that clearly belonged on a seafood platter, and five reject bugs or something. Alex figured he could take them all down with his awesome scythe and newly discovered agility and strength.

"Aelita," He made his presence known as he ducked behind the boulder as well.

"Hey Alex," Aelita looked relieved that she wasn't alone in this battle anymore.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Do you feel like playing decoy?" Aelita smirked sweetly.

"You want me to distract them?" Alex felt like a pawn on chess board.

"Yeah, that would be great. You grab their attention and I will run for the tower."

"Okay, simple enough," Alex nodded. He stood up and dashed towards the group of monsters. "Hey!" He yelled to grab their attention, which unexpectedly worked. They began swiftly closing in on him. Once he had their full attention, he motioned for Aelita to run for the tower.

Alex inhaled and grabbed his scythe, "Let's see what this thing can do." With that, he sharply whipped his weapon down, which caused a green slash of energy to destroy one of the bloks in front of him. Alex's attack caused the hornet swarm to begin firing. He dodged most of them; however, one shot hit his arm.

"Aw, fuck!" Alex fell over from the sudden pain. "Damn it! What the hell, Jeremie? Ulrich! You could've warned me that their attacks hurt like a bitch!"

"Sorry Alex, but no time for complaining now. They are circling around. You lost ten life points but you should be fine, Aelita is almost to the tower."

"That's great, fucking great," Alex mumbled sarcastically as he stood back up. "Now do I get a shield or something, or do you just expect me to keep fucking dancing around their lasers like some fucking ballerina!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Try spinning your scythe. That should activate your deflection technique." Jeremie spoke intelligently.

"Now you fucking tell me," Alex sighed and effortlessly spun his scythe, which deflected the oncoming lasers. "Yes, that what the fuck I'm talking about!" He finally had a fighting chance in this battle. He took out two hornets, the remaining blok, and he was targeting a krab. However, he didn't notice the megatank approaching.

"Shit, Alex get out of there! A megatank is coming towards you!"

"So what? I bet I could take it." Alex spun around and caught a glimpse of the rolling ball of metal.

"Aelita just entered the tower, so you don't have to fight anymore." Jeremie said as he watched the red arrow on the screen slow to a stop and target the only green dot outside the tower.

"Alex, listen to Jeremie, just get out of there." Ulrich said into the headset.

"Like hell," Alex said as he broke into a sprint towards the megatank. It had opened and Alex guessed it was going to shoot lasers. That was a horrible misconception. He screamed as a thin laser wall sliced him in two, which instantly dematerialized him.

In the next moment, he was back in the scanner, clutching his torso to make sure he hadn't really been sliced in half. His breath was heavy and he honestly felt like he was going to have a panic attack. However, panic attacks are for bitches so he sucked it up. He was in a business that doesn't accept bitches.

Ulrich came running from the elevator and quickly helped Alex up. "I swear if you're here to saying fucking I told you so, I'mma punch you in the face."

Ulrich laughed, "You really should have just listened to me and Jeremie when we told you to get out of there."

Alex scowled and wiggled out of Ulrich's grasp. "I gonna punch you later, you just wait."

"What? Technically, I didn't say 'I told you so' word for word."

"Whatever."

"But really, you did a great job." Ulrich smiled at him and pulled him back into his embrace.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," Ulrich said as he stole a kiss.

Alex swore that kiss caused the world to go white.

* * *

><p>Alex, safely in Ulrich's arms, awoke to what seemed like a complete replica of the previous day. However, he knew that couldn't have been the case. Right? The last moment he remembers from yesterday is kissing Ulrich in the scanner room. After that, did he faint or something? He could not recall. "Ulrich," He shook his boyfriend awake.<p>

"Hm?" Ulrich's speech was slurred. "What is it Alex?"

"Am I going crazy or is today yesterday?"

Ulrich laughed and laughed some more. "Today is today. We just returned to the past."

"Don't laugh like I'm saying something stupid," Alex sat up and put on a serious face, "So we are basically redoing our day?"

"Yeah."

"That is so fucking awesome! Does that super computer do that?"

Ulrich laughed, amused by the fact that Alex is taking all of this so well. "Yes, but you are asking the wrong person. Jeremie is the nicknamed Einstein of the group."

"Oh," Alex slid back down against the bed. "So will I get to go back into that game or whatever?" He asked because he craved that feeling of invincibility which that place could only provide.

"It's called Lyoko and yes." Ulrich pulled his boyfriend closer.

Alex blushed, "You know, you make me feel really gay."

"How could I, your _boyfriend_, possibly do that?" Ulrich said with playful sarcasm and kissed Alex's forehead. Alex rolled his eyes and for the first time, he wrapped his arms around Ulrich, accepting his embrace.

It was Ulrich's turn to show off tinted cheeks. After all, it was one of the only times Alex has shown affection towards him. "I know this is a really sweet and important moment for us and everything, but smaller me is about to ruin it."

"Smaller you?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Ulrich gestured to his entire lower half. "_Smaller me_" He said with a laugh.

"Oh," was all Alex could manage to say as he face reddened once more and he nervously slid away from Ulrich.

"And where do you think you're going?" The brunette pulled his boyfriend back and flipped him over so that he was straddling him. "Having you on top of me is really sexy."

"S-Shut up," Alex tried to get off but he was being held there by Ulrich's unbelievably strong hands wrapped around his waist. He would be okay with this if he didn't feel Ulrich's erection through his pants. "Can I get off?" He averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"Hmm," Ulrich smirked. "Say please."

"What!"

"You heard me, say please."

"Fuck that…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop cursing?"

"How about you say please stop cursing and then maybe I'll fucking listen."

Ulrich took that as a challenge and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't accept it. He flipped them over so that he was hovering over the smaller one. "Alex," He whispered as he leaned in so that his mouth touched Alex's ear. "Please stop cursing baby."

Alex shivered at Ulrich's words and with that, the brunette began planting kisses down his boyfriend's neck. Each elicited new, intoxicating sounds from Alex; not quite the loud and pleasured moans he hoped for, but really sexy sounds nonetheless. Ulrich hands roamed Alex's torso; his love-handles, his abs, his chest, his nipples…

Ulrich faltered, realizing just how far he was going and stopped. He did say that he wanted this relationship to progress slowly. He looked down at Alex's dazed and obviously pleasured face and smiled. "You're too cute, you know that."

"W-Whatever, g-get off! You're m-making me feel gay a-again." Alex stammered as he pushed Ulrich off and rolled out of bed. "I'm going out, okay? You have class anyway."

"But I'd really rather stay here with you." Ulrich sat up and watched as his boyfriend searched the room for clothes. He grabbed the t-shirt Ulrich was wearing yesterday, a pair of jeans, his sneakers, and Ulrich's jacket. "I love it when you wear my clothes."

Alex blushed, "Sure…um, I'm leaving now. I will be back later, okay?" He stated as he nervously leant down and kissed Ulrich's awaiting lips. The brunette quickly took charge, pulling Alex closer to deepen the kiss. He gently sucked on Alex's bottom lip, which caused him to part his lips slightly, giving Ulrich the chance to explore his mouth. Soon, Ulrich had pulled Alex onto his lap and once again, they were making out.

Alex was really into it until he realized that it was only suppose to be a goodbye peck on the lips. So, he pulled his lips away from Ulrich's but their faces stayed close. "I don't remember goodbye kisses being so lengthy." He smiled and pecked the brunette on the lips. "Bye, for real this time."

"Bye Lexy," And with that, Ulrich finally allowed his boyfriend to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey peoples! I know I haven't posted in a while. That's probably why you're super pissed at me for taking my sweet time when writing but what can I say, I just can't help it. Anyways, this new chapter is kinda sorta the middle of this story. Exciting, right? I plan on another seven or eight chapters and I might throw in some extras, you never know.

Anyways, Arigatou for Reading! R&R


	9. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: **The idea that I own Code Lyoko is utterly ridiculous. However, Alex is mine, so yeah…no stealing the cuteness.

**Save Me, Please**

Life seemed close to perfect but Alex had to remember his place. When he is with Ulrich, he could laugh and be happy and not have to worry about anything except for Ulrich's sudden bursts of teenage hormones. However, when he is here, standing in front of his gang leader's desk, he has to be as close to badass as he can be, especially when the guy sitting across from him is pissed.

"Kyle said you didn't have a place anymore, is that true?" Ace sat calmly at his desk but the gun in his hand would cause anyone to feel uneasy.

"Yes," Alex was scared but he didn't show it. He wouldn't even be going through this if Kyle had kept his loud mouth shut. Kyle is usually sent by Ace to periodically check on Alex as he searches for new territory. He was supposed to come see the factory today but Alex couldn't show him. It is his only entry way to Lyoko so he couldn't let Ace have that place.

"So you had a place and you lost it?"

"Yes."

"Alexander," Ace shook his head and took the safety off his gun. "Do you know what that means?"

"No, I don't."

Ace pulled the trigger and Alex felt the bullet slice the side of his face. Blood instantly began falling and staining the hoodie Alex got from Ulrich. "It means I don't have a fucking place to sell more drugs!" Ace slammed his fist down on the table. "If I can't sell drugs, I don't have money! And if I don't have money, then I can't afford to have drugs packed! I can't have shitheads like you fuckin' up the system! Do you understand now?"

"Yes," Alex wasn't sure what to say or do that would prevent another bullet from being fired in his direction. "Sorry, it won't happen again. I will have you a place by tomorrow morning."

"Of course it fucking won't happen again bitch." Ace stood up and walked over to Alex, placing his gun to his forehead. "Listen up hoe, I own you, you're my property. If I wanted to pull this trigger, I would. So when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it right." Regardless of Ace's threat, Alex forced himself to remain in composure. "That's what I don't fucking like about you! You don't ever show any emotion, like you're some fucking statue!"

"What? Do you want me to cry or something?" Alex replied sarcastically. "You're not that scary." Okay, maybe that was a bit overboard.

"Oh, if you're going to act like that then I'll give you something to be afraid about."

Ace called over two of his goons and ordered them to take Alex to the roof of their building. Alex was calm and went silently; however, inside he was a wreck. He didn't know what Ace would do to him up there. They passed Kyle on the way up and Alex glared at him as if he had ruined his life, which he might have actually done. Ace pushed the door to the roof open and walked out into the afternoon breeze with his arm extended out. "You feel that fresh air Alexander." He laughed that same maniacal laugh that he only uses right before he does some crazy shit.

Alex was terrified.

"I bet you could feel it better falling off the side of a seven story building." Ace smiled when Alex's facial expression changed from stoic to frightened. "Hm…did that scare you Alex? Do heights scare you?" Alex didn't speak.

"Answer me!" Ace screamed at him and pushed the gun against his forehead.

"Yes, I'm scared…" Alex spoke.

"Hmm…it needs more feeling, bring him to the ledge." Alex ordered his two goons. They picked Alex up and held him face first over the ledge. "How scared are you now Alex? Tell me! I want to know!"

Alex was freaking out. The pavement was slightly blurry in his vision, which definitely added to the fear factor. "I'm sorry Ace! I won't do it again! Please don't drop me!" Alex began fighting the burly guys' grip, trying to kick his way back onto the roof. Despite Alex's previous bravery, he couldn't ignore his human instincts that told him to do everything in his power not to be killed.

Ace shook his head, "That didn't sound like an estimation of how scared he was, now did it guys?" He arrogantly asked his goons.

"No, it didn't boss." One guy said and the other agreed. They slightly loosened their grip on Alex.

"No, I'm terrified!" Alex felt like he was going to have a panic attack as the firm grip the guys had on his legs became looser and looser. "I'm scared shitless, just please stop!"

"Good enough, let him down guys." Ace ordered and sent them away. He smiled at Alex's scared face. "Remember, you're my fucking property. If you fuck shit up tomorrow, I'm going to have them drop you off this roof. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"And you better be here before noon or I'll break all of your fingers. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes boss."

"Good, now get the fuck out of my face." Ace said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Alex handled some drug deals and looked for some more places for Ace before slowly making his way back to Kadic at night. Kyle had apologized and laughed about the fact that Alex was almost dropped off the side of a building like it was just some game. Alex hated him. Kyle was one of those people who didn't know when to not do something, like tell Ace that he didn't have a place anymore. He just couldn't stand him.<p>

Alex pulled on his hood and walked towards the dormitory, making sure to avoid Jim's night patrolling. When he got into the room, Ulrich was asleep and Odd wasn't here. He was probably in Jeremie's room again, which was a good thing. After kicking his sneakers off and stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt, he slid into bed next to Ulrich, which woke him up.

"Hey Alex, what time is it?" Ulrich said lazily but Alex didn't reply. He stayed silent, buried his face into Ulrich chest, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, tightly gripping his t-shirt. "Alex, what's wrong?" Ulrich whispered as he secured his arms around his boyfriend. "What happened? What happened to your face? Where did this cut come from?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't, he was to busy trying not to cry. He held back his tears with everything he had. He couldn't cry in front of Ulrich, he couldn't cry in front of anyone. Instead, he gripped tighter onto Ulrich's shirt and willed his body not to tremble. He was still scared, even now. In fact, he had never been so scared in his life. He didn't even know he had such a fear of heights until today.

"Alex," Ulrich said softly. "You don't have to hold back around me. You know that, right? I'm here for you, okay? So if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

That was it. He couldn't stop the tears from prevailing and drenching his face. Alex let go, sobs included. Ulrich's embrace became tighter and all the words he spoke were comforting. Alex felt like such a fag for crying in front of Ulrich like this. Maybe he would die of embarrassment before Ace put a bullet in his or threw him off the roof. Soon, maybe ten minutes or so later, Alex stopped crying. He wiped his face and gave a small sniffle, "Thanks Ulrich."

"For what?"

"For being here, for being here for me."

Ulrich smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "You're welcome, but what happened? What made you cry like that?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"But-" Alex stopped Ulrich from talking. He looked at Ulrich with pleading eyes, "I _really_ don't want to talk about it, so…just please don't."

Ulrich nodded and placed a small kiss on Alex's lips. "Okay, I got it. We don't have to talk about it if you really don't want to."

Alex smiled and kissed him back, like really kissed him, with tongue, lip biting, the whole nine yards. He figured that since he already cried, he couldn't get any gayer so why not suck face with his boyfriend? He loosely wrapped his arms around Ulrich's neck and ran his hands through his hair. Ulrich, of course, quickly responded by pulling Alex closer and sliding his hands up his shirt. Alex pulled away from the kiss blushing and smiling, which definitely caught Ulrich off guard. "W-What?" Ulrich mumbled.

Alex laughed at that, "I was just thinking about how awesome you are."

Ulrich smiled conceitedly, "And don't you forget it."

"Shut up," Alex rolled his eyes and kissed Ulrich again, quickly this time.

"Aw, I was hoping for another super long French kiss."

Alex blushed, "I-It wasn't super long."

"No, but I could tell you what is super long."

"And what would that be?"

"My dick," Ulrich laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Alex said before taking his pillow and smacking Ulrich in the face with it.

"You know you want to see it." Ulrich teased, trying to get the best reaction possible.

"No I don't! Shut up!" Alex was beginning to get flustered.

"And you want to touch it." He laughed.

"Just shut up…" Alex's voice trailed off as his mind began picturing all of Ulrich's suggestions regardless of how much he told it not to.

"And you want it in your mouth." Ulrich's voice became softer, maybe slightly seductive. "You want to taste it, don't you?" He pressed his forehead to Alex's and made eye contact. "You want to taste my cum, don't you?"

Alex blushed and stayed quiet. Ulrich was making him nervous, more than the usual nervous. Was Ulrich asking him to give him a blow job? Alex really didn't think he could do it but strangely, he wanted to try anyway. Of course, he has never given one to anyone. Ulrich is his first boyfriend after all. So yeah, Alex didn't know how to be gay, let alone give blow jobs. He knows how girls do it because he's gotten one before and knows how it feels but he doesn't know how to do it. He hasn't even ever seen another guy's junk before. What was he suppose to say?

"Don't you?" Ulrich asked again.

"I don't know." Alex spoke quietly. "I mean…like…I don't know…like how…to…"

"I'll teach you," Ulrich gently grabbed Alex's hand and guided it to his pants. Alex could feel it through the thin cotton fabric of Ulrich's boxers. It was hard and big and pulsating. It was the feeling of another guy's dick but it wasn't necessarily bad. Surprisingly, Alex kind of liked it.

"Okay, I will tr-" Alex was going to agree but the universe had to be a bitch and let Odd come bursting into the room. It was as if he - and the universe - were waiting to interrupt the most intense moment.

Ulrich, with a blush on his face, quickly sat up, "What the fuck, Odd?"

"What?" Odd asked as he dived on his bed and greeted a sleepy Kiwi. "Did I interrupt some dick on dick action? Sorry man." That statement made Alex blush.

"Why the hell are you calling it that?" Ulrich, who was usually so composed, was sexually frustrated and it definitely showed. Alex couldn't believe Ulrich was using so much profanity. The sheer hypocrisy of his choice in words was incredible.

"Cause it's funny," Odd smiled. "But besides that, guess what?"

Ulrich sighed, "What?"

"Jeremie just gave me like the best blow job ever!" Odd bragged. "I'm talking like full on deep throat action with tongue here."

"You know what, fuck you Odd! Go to hell man! To hell!" Ulrich got up and just walked out the room, most likely heading to the bathroom to handle himself.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" Odd asked Alex. "Why'd he storm out like that?"

"It's called a rage quit," Alex said before rolling over and trying his best to fall asleep despite the boner in his pants.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alex was dragged out of bed and was forced to go get breakfast with Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich at IHOP. He didn't mind going, especially since Ulrich was paying for him, but it was seven in the morning. Regardless of that, here he was, sitting in between Ulrich and Jeremie in a booth at IHOP. He definitely wasn't in his comfort zone. He had never actually eaten at any type of restaurant before, let alone eaten at a table with people. He pulled on his hood and stayed quiet.<p>

"So Alex, how did you like Lyoko?" Aelita asked with a smile from her seat next to Yumi.

"It was cool I guess." Alex said quietly.

"Why don't you take off your hood and speak up?" Yumi snapped.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Alex snapped back.

"Why don't you come over here and make me?"

"Okay you two, that's enough." Aelita broke up the fight. "You're scaring our waitress."

A short female employee had approached the table and was standing silently as if she didn't know what to say. "Um…hi, my name is Chrysalis and I will be your waitress this morning. Can I start you all off with drinks or are you ready to order?" She finally spoke.

"Hey Chrysalis, we're gonna order." Odd said with a smile. "I want pancakes, tons and tons of pancakes, like a billion pancakes. Oh, and some orange juice."

"Just get him three pancakes and put a smiley face on it because he's such a kid. I'll take French toast and orange juice." Jeremie laughed.

"Hey, I am not a kid." Odd retorted.

"You wear all purple outfits everyday. You're such a kid."

Odd pouted, "I thought you liked my purple."

"I love your purple." Jeremie said as he kissed Odd's cheek.

Chrysalis giggled, "Okay three smiley face pancakes and French toast for the cute couple." She repeated the order as she wrote it down. "And what can I get for the ladies?"

"I'll have an omelet." Yumi and Aelita spoke at the same time. "We'll both have an omelet." They spoke again with smiles plastered on their faces. Alex couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita. Their relationships were so great and they always seemed so happy together. Ulrich was also great but they didn't have what the others had yet.

"Okay, and what can I get for you two?" The waitress asked Alex and Ulrich.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon for me," Ulrich ordered. "What about you Lexy?"

Alex blushed, "Don't call me that…and I just want coffee."

Ulrich smirked, "He'll have pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee."

"Okay, your food will out momentarily." Chrysalis walked away, tending to others before going to the kitchen.

"So your pet name is Lexy, huh Alex?" Odd teased. "Can I call you that too?"

"Shut up Odd," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," Jeremie stopped the conversation before it got out of hand. "Since Alex is new to Lyoko, we have to make sure he knows what he's doing. For example, where the entrances to the factory are, how to fight properly, and of course, what kinds of monsters there are so we don't have a redo of last time."

"Last time was bullshit, next time I'll know what to do." Alex defended.

"Sure, after Ulrich teaches you how to fight, Odd shows you the entrances to the factory and Aelita teaches you about the kinds of monsters in Lyoko."

"Hold it Einstein, don't forget about William. He has to know about that." Odd added.

"And he has to know why it's important to never fall into the digital sea." Yumi spoke up.

"And he needs to know how to pilot a Nav Skid." Aelita also added something on to the list.

"Yeah, but let's stick to the basics for now." Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Those are the basics Einstein," Odd poked out his tongue at his nerdy counterpart.

"That's a lot of stuff…" Alex said as he listened to their growing list of must-do's.

"You'll get it eventually." Ulrich smiled and put his arm around Alex's shoulders.

Alex leaned into Ulrich's embrace and listened silently as Odd started going on and on about how William was such a douche bag when he got into Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich gave their own small additions to Odd's story and Jeremie clarified any overdramatic misinformation that always seemed to lace the details of any of Odd's stories. Occasionally, Alex would nod or give a short 'yeah' to something directed at him but he just stayed quiet.

This friendly atmosphere was nice; however, he couldn't get his mind off of having to go face Ace empty handed later. Surly he would be thrown off the roof for not providing what he promised. He couldn't find a place in less than five hours. Finding new territory usually took days or sometimes weeks. He began to accept the fact that he would be dead after noon today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoa, that was intense! Even I can't wait for the next chapter and I'm the one writing it.

Arigatou for Reading! R&R


	10. Apprehensive

**Disclaimer: **The idea that I own Code Lyoko is utterly ridiculous. However, Alex is mine, so yeah…no stealing the cuteness.

**A/N: **This chapter is special! You know why? Because I'm writing it in a _third-person omniscient _point of view! If you don't know what that means, then I shall bestow upon you the knowledge of a thousand English teachers! Muahaha! Ahem…It is when the author is the all-knowing tyrannical overlord of their story and can write about anyone's thoughts. Usually, I write in third-person limited, which is why my story is so Alex-centric, but I thought I should try to mix it up today. Therefore, this chapter may end up more Ulrich-centric but it will still have Alex's thoughts in it.

**Save Me, Please**

Ulrich knew something was wrong with Alex when they left the restaurant. At first, he thought his boyfriend's somber mood was because he was forcibly awoken and dragged to IHOP this morning. However, he was mistaken. When Alex refused to walk with their group and sauntered alone behind the Lyoko Warriors, Ulrich began to notice. Alex kept checking the time on Ulrich's phone and was completely against taking off his hood in public. Something was clearly bothering him and Ulrich could tell just by looking at his face that getting him to share wouldn't be easy.

"Alex," Ulrich slowed his pace and walked in step with his boyfriend, allowing the others to chat ahead of them. "Is anything bothering you? Does it have to do with what happened to you last night? You know you can tell me, right? That is, if you want to."

Alex was surprised by Ulrich's concern; not because he actually cared but because he could read him like an open book. Was he really that obvious? "Well, yeah I guess it does have something to do with that." He mumbled and kept his head down. "But you don't have to worry, everything is fine." He lied.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich grabbed Alex's arm and stopped him from walking ahead, separating them from the group entirely. "It's just that you seem kind of worried today and you keep checking the time. Do you have somewhere to be? Did going out like this ruin any plans?"

"No, Ulrich, I said everything is fine. Now come on, we're gonna be left behind by the others." Alex couldn't even take another step before being, once again, stopped by his boyfriend.

"Listen, if this has anything to do with what I did last night, sorry. I was being pushy and inconsiderate of your feelings and you were being so…so…you know, hot. And…uh…I was just kinda…turned on by that kiss so I just sorta…you know, lost it." Ulrich blushed as he stammered through the awkward sentence.

Alex blushed so hard that even his ears turned bright red and quickly put a hand over Ulrich's mouth so he didn't have to listen to the rest. He stepped closer to his boyfriend then slowly lifted his head, revealing his embarrassing blush to his brunette counterpart. "Don't worry about last night. Last night didn't bother me, Odd interrupting bothered me, so don't worry about it."

Ulrich couldn't help but blush harder at what Alex said because it meant that he really did want more from their relationship. However, that still didn't solve the mysterious reasoning behind Alex's behavior today. "So if it wasn't that, then what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled Alex's hand off of his mouth.

Alex sighed, thinking that it was no use to try and evade Ulrich's questions. "If I tell you, you cannot freak out, okay?"

Ulrich nodded, "Promise."

"Okay, but not here, we'll talk in the dorms."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you're some kind of gang property finder," Ulrich began repeating what was explained to him. They were in his dorm room now. Alex was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall and Ulrich had head on his boyfriend's lap.<p>

"Gang _territory_," Alex interjected. "And yes, yes I am."

"And this Ace guy got mad at you because you couldn't show him the factory and this guy Kyle told him you lost the place."

"Yeah, and then…you know, I got shot at and he held me over the ledge of the roof, but that's not the point!" Alex rushed through the sentence.

"Wait, he did what?!" Ulrich exclaimed as he sat up, leaned against the wall, and stared at Alex, who looked shocked from Ulrich's sudden outburst.

"Nothing, forget it." Alex avoided the question with ease. "Anyways, I have to present him with a new territory by noon today or he'll probably have me killed or worse."

"Or worse? What could be worse than that? And isn't it almost noon now?" Ulrich began panicking. He didn't want to lose Alex, he loves him. Of course, he wasn't ready to say it aloud but it still counted. Alex was his everything right now and he couldn't lose him.

"Lots of things and yes, I've got about two more hours on the land of the living." Alex shrugged. He wasn't as scared as he was on the roof because death was easy. Living was proving to be the toughest task known to man. "It's kind of impossible to find new places in such a short notice."

"Stop talking about your death, okay?" Because it isn't going to happen, I'm not going to let it happen." Ulrich reached his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Let me help you, what kind of places do you usually find?"

"Abandoned warehouses, factories, and other places where there aren't a lot of people walking around, you know, with privacy or whatever." Alex leaned his head on Ulrich's shoulder. "But I've already looked everywhere. There aren't any good places."

"What about a place where people are always walking around?" Ulrich started smiling. His mind blessed him with an amazing idea.

"What part of privacy don't you get?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just trust me on this one?" Ulrich stood up and held out his hand towards his boyfriend.

"Fine, I'll trust you but this better not be some stupid idea." Alex took Ulrich's hand.

"You should trust that it won't be a stupid idea, Lexy."

"Don't call me that," Alex blushed.

Ulrich laughed, "No way!"

* * *

><p>"So why are we in the woods outside of the city?" Alex asked as he maneuvered through the trees behind Ulrich. They had walked a few miles and now were in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of town. Maybe there was some sort of abandoned house out here, but would it meet all the criteria for a gang hideout?<p>

"Don't exaggerate, these are a park woods. I've got this under control." Ulrich said as he stopped and began lifting the cover off of a manhole.

"A sewer?" Alex asked in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "I'm dead, I'm so dead. Bullet to the head, hurdling off the roof, or whatever it is; it's coming my way."

"It's not just a regular sewer, it's an incomplete sewer." Ulrich began climbing down into the dark hole. "You see, Odd and I found this a while back when we were exploring the sewers. Since we use them to get to the factory from school, we figured why not use them to go from anywhere to the factory? This way, if we were ever far away from the factory then it would be easier to get there."

"So you mapped out all the sewers in town?" Alex also climbed down into the darkness.

"Well, kind of, just the ones we needed. Odd dragged me all the way out here and he found it first." Ulrich turned on an old generator that sat beside the latter, which lit the dry sewer area with artificial light. The sewer was a gigantic four way pipe that was never finished. Therefore, it was just a dry room that was abandoned by its builders. The generator they used for light was still plugged into the lighting set up for the build. It was almost too perfect. "So what do you think? Is this good?"

Alex walked around the giant room and took pictures with Ulrich's phone, sending them to Kyle for approval and quickly getting an acceptance text in return. "Well, it's private, clean, lighted, big, and definitely gang member friendly. Kyle approved so…" He smiled and hugged Ulrich. "It's great, thanks Ulrich, you're the best."

"And you better not forget it." Ulrich pulled Alex closer for a kiss, only to be quickly avoided.

Alex's face was red as he placed his hands on Ulrich's chest to push him away, "Um…I better get back to Ace to report before noon, but thanks for this. I'll see you back at the dorm, okay?"

"Uh…okay, see you then." Ulrich was baffled as he watched Alex climb out of the sewer. Did Alex just reject his kiss? He has pushed Ulrich away before but never like that. Usually, he would say to simply say stop outright if he really didn't want to; however, this time, he avoided it. It was as if he didn't like the fact that Ulrich wanted to kiss him. This knowledge hurt. What if Alex didn't like him anymore? What if he wasn't going to come back to the dorm tonight? What if he never saw Alex again? Ulrich's walk back to Kadic was horrible and plagued with by such undesired thoughts.

* * *

><p>Alex ran as fast as humanly possible, maybe faster than he did on that first night he committed murder. He kept glancing at Ulrich's phone. The digital numbers read 11:55am and he could not afford to be late. As he dashed around street corner and dodged pedestrians, he couldn't help but ask himself if he was really going to make it. If he didn't, would Ace kill him? Was he going to be able to see Ulrich again?<p>

11:56 and Alex was turning down the alley that led to their hideout.

11:57 and Alex was approaching the old abandoned building.

11:58 and Alex was opening the door, glancing at the roof, and hoping he wouldn't be tossed from it today.

11:59 and Alex was pushing Kyle out of his way, screaming profanity at his attempted apologies for telling Ace he lost a territory before.

12:00 and Alex was panting inside of Ace's office from running as fast as he did, glad that he made it just in time.

"Alex," Ace smirked from his comfy seat behind his desk. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"Well," Alex let out a huff of air. "You know, punctuality is important when your life's on the line." He joked, feeling elated that he made it.

Ace's laughter filled the room, "Punctuality, yeah but if you don't deliver, it's pointless. So do you have a place for me or do you want to become reunited with the rooftop's ledge?"

"Yes, I have a place. It's in the park woods outside of the city area. It is actually a sewer pipe that was never connected to the rest of the sewer system so it's kind of like a giant room that the city just stopped building. It's perfect because it's underground and no one goes down there. The workers even left their lighting system hooked up." Alex explained.

Ace nodded his head, "Sounds good, did you pass all this onto Kyle?"

"Yes boss."

"Good work, now get out of here."

"Wow, you actually said good work." Alex joked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Get the fuck out of my office Alexander."

Alex smirked, "Yes boss."

* * *

><p>Ulrich paced endlessly in his dorm room, his mind in spirals. It is so late at night, where was Alex right now? What if the incomplete sewer wasn't enough? What if Ulrich failed? What if Alex was dead somewhere? Why didn't Alex kiss him earlier? Why was Ulrich pushed away? Why?<p>

"Well, to answer your questions, Alex is fine and you're overreacting." Odd spoke as he ran his fingers through Jeremie's hair. The blonde Einstein was sound asleep on his lap. He was overworked due to worrying about virtualizing William from Lyoko and saving him from Xana's clutches.

"I said that out loud?" Ulrich asked, stopping his paces for a moment before returning to the rhythmic strides between the door and the desk.

"Yeah, you're worrying too much. Alex can handle himself, he's not dead somewhere. Why don't you just call him? He has your phone, right?"

"It's not that easy," Ulrich explained. "When I tried to kiss him earlier, he pushed me away. What if he doesn't want me to call him and I just make it worse? But then again, what if he needs my help? No, then he would call me himself. But what if he doesn't want-"

"Would you stop with the what if's already?!" Odd interjected. "Please, you sound like I did when I first started dating Jeremie."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeremie's the first guy I liked, you know that. I always asked myself, what if he doesn't like me? Or what if I'm not smart enough? What if my hair is too weird? What if I eat too much? What if my feet stink? And dare I say it, what if I'm too scrawny?"

Ulrich laughed, "I thought you were svelte and your feet do stink!"

"Yeah, I know but I was way more worried about it when I started dating Jeremie."

"So what did you do?"

"Oh," Odd smirked deviously. "Are you asking for my advice?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and halted his pacing once more, "Odd, seriously."

"Okay, okay, I _talked_ to him." Odd stressed the word as if it was a foreign language to Ulrich. "Trust me, it works. Just tell Alex how you feel and you'll be fine. And about all that he's dead stuff, don't think about it. I'm sure he's fine right now, would it make you feel better if Jeremie traced your cell phone signal?"

"No, Alex would be pissed if I did that."

"Yeah, I would." Alex walked in the door and made his presence known.

"A-Alex!" Ulrich was surprised to say the least. "So I assume everything went fine?"

"No, they are coming to get me. I ran away as fast as I could but I don't know if they followed. I need to get out of here."

"What?!" Ulrich's expression was priceless.

Alex began laughing, "Just joking, it was fine. Thanks again."

Odd lifted a sleeping Jeremie onto his back, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go. G'night, and remember Ulrich, _talking_." He stressed the word once more before carrying Jeremie to his room.

"What was that about?" Alex asked as he kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his hoodie, revealing his tank top beneath.

"Odd was being stupid again," Ulrich was relieved that Alex hadn't heard the entire conversation between the two roommates.

Alex smirked and flopped onto Ulrich's bed, "Again?"

"Yeah," The brunette crawled to sit beside his boyfriend. "So, umm, we have to talk apparently."

"About?"

"About what happened in the sewer."

"Nothing happened," Alex felt a blush creeping up his face; he knew exactly what Ulrich was talking about.

"That's my point, nothing happened. Why'd you pushed me away?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I'm not stupid Alex; I know you avoided my kiss. All I'm asking is why?"

"I didn't want to kiss you then, so calm down. It's nothing to get mad about!"

"Then prove it! Kiss me now," Ulrich was dead serious.

"No! Why should I have to prove myself to you?!"

"If it was really nothing to get mad about, then it should be fine now, right? So prove that you're telling me the truth!"

"Fine!" Alex angrily exclaimed before harshly pushing his lips against Ulrich's, kissing him passionately, and lingering for a moment before pulling away. "Happy?" He asked spitefully as he hid his eyes behind his bangs, which couldn't quite cover the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Yes, very." Ulrich answered with a smirk on his face. "But not entirely satisfied." He pushed Alex down on the bed and went in for another kiss, pleased when it wasn't rejected like before. He felt Alex moan against his lips as their tongues not only danced together but fought for dominance whilst doing so. Ulrich hands roamed underneath Alex's tank top and soon, it was removed and thrown across the room. He ran his hands up his boyfriend's torso and lightly pinched his nipple, gaining a surprised gasp.

Ulrich pulled away from the kiss and trailed small kisses down Alex's neck. He gently bit and kissed the tender skin beneath his collarbone and properly left a dark red mark in his wake. Alex couldn't control the trembling or soft moans that the pleasure caused his body to produce. Ulrich, on the other hand, loved the sounds Alex made. It was proof that the brunette was doing everything right.

Ulrich went back up for another kiss and let his hand slide down to his boyfriend's love handles, allowing his pinkies to slide into the waistband of Alex's jeans. Alex liked the feeling of Ulrich's mouth against his and he definitely enjoyed Ulrich's touches. It felt amazing, he couldn't deny it because his body was reacting so well to it. However, even that knowledge couldn't stop the uneasy feeling in his stomach when Ulrich unfastened his belt. "Ulrich, wait!" Alex quickly sat up and pushed the horny brunette away.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich whispered into his boyfriend's ear and then placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Alex blushed from his ears, to his face, and even lightly on his chest, "I, uh, I…" He didn't know what to say, it was his turn for his mind to be in spirals. Nervousness erupted inside of him and his heartbeat quickened. That small uneasy feeling in his stomach moved to every part of his body. Why was he like this? He didn't know. He was fine yesterday, what made today so different? Was it because Ulrich was touching him and not the other way around?

Ulrich waited patiently for Alex's response but as he did, he got a good look at his topless, flustered boyfriend. It was the _sexiest_ thing he had ever laid eyes on. "Go ahead, you can tell me." Ulrich spoke softly as he ran a gentle hand through Alex's hair, pushing some behind his ear.

Alex tried to think of something to say and silently wished that Odd would burst through the door saying he forgot something or maybe Xana would launch an attack. Anything to get him out of this situation but he had no such luck. Instead, he had to settle for a cowardly route because telling Ulrich that he wasn't ready for anything but kissing and small touches sounded lame and so out of his character.

"I forgot something really important back at my gang's place, so I have to go get it. Be back later, bye." Alex said quickly as he grabbed his tank top from atop the desk and his jacket, dressed, and left the room. Well, it was more like escaping before the perplexed Ulrich had time to retaliate and respond to such ridiculous reasoning. Tonight he would crash at another friend's place, but whom would that be? Friends weren't exactly his area of expertise but he would figure something out.

"Hey, you!" A man voice sounded behind him, it was Jim. "What are you doing here?"

Alex quickly pulled on his hood, ran downstairs, and out the building. He exited the Kadic campus with that nervous feeling still swimming in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **O-M-freakin'-G. I did it, the chapter is complete! Rejoice! Also, how do you think I did with the whole third-person omniscient thing? I think I did pretty well, but what do I know? Arigatou for reading! Review! Review! Review!


	11. Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko. Duh.

**A/N: **I changed the summary of this story because I realized how lame it was. Well, the change is still pretty lame but whatever.

**Save Me, Please**

Alex forgot to take Ulrich's phone so he knows the brunette is panicky right now. He had insisted that Alex always carry the mobile device with him for emergencies and times that he simply wanted to hear his boyfriend's voice. Those were Ulrich's fabulously executed excuses before sealing their agreement with an innocent kiss on the forehead. Alex couldn't say no to that; therefore, their promise was made. Alex would never leave the dorm room without it. However, here he was, walking in circles in an unknown neighborhood without the cell phone.

He felt like such a coward for not only stopping Ulrich mid-make out but for running away and lying. Plus, it was such a horrible lie. He wanted to roll over and die somewhere every time his mind decided to make him remember the pure terribleness – yes, _terribleness_ – of his stupid white lie. And now, because of his cowardice and lying he had no where to sleep tonight. Well, no where as safe as beside Ulrich on his twin-sized dorm room mattress.

Before meeting Ulrich, he usually crashed at Kyle's place or freeloaded at a random girl's house. Much to his luck, neither of those were an option tonight. The girls he knew wanted sex but he refused to cheat on Ulrich. As for the latter, he and Kyle were on horrible terms right now. Their fight had made things tense between them but Alex didn't care. The only guys he needed in his life were Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie because they were good people.

He wandered down one more street before finally stopping by a house that still had a light on. The window was open and the faintest sound of the Subdigitals could be heard playing from it. He watched as a girl with bright pink hair danced mindlessly past the window, arms moving every which way with a smile that could light up a room. "Aelita Stones, dancing like a retard in the middle of the night and by an open window no less. Un-freakin'-believable," Alex laughed as he trespassed into the yard of the house.

He walked around to the back of the house, climbed up the side and swung into a window, effortlessly breaking and entering. Well, minus the breakage. He quietly tiptoed down the hall and gave a small knock on the only door with light seeping from underneath it. He listened as the music quickly decreased in volume and footsteps came one by one towards the door.

"What do you want Hiroki? We are busy and-" Yumi answered the door and her face quickly went sour at the sight before her. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Who is it Yumi?" Aelita skipped over to the door, sporting her pink night dress.

"Someone worse than Hiroki," Yumi rolled her eyes. "Come in before my parents wake up."

"Thanks Yumi," Alex managed a smile. He was about to ask if he could crash here for the night so politeness would be an asset in his situation.

"Whatever," The black haired girl quickly returned to her spot on the bed. "So what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Asking if I can stay over?" Alex forced the best pleading smile possible.

"Why aren't you with Ulrich?" Aelita chimed in.

Alex shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Umm, no reason really. It's just that, well, Jim saw me walking and I couldn't stay. You know how he is, he patrols all the time." Alex bluffed.

"I don't buy it," Yumi quickly shot him down. "You practically live in those dorms. You know when Jim does his rounds and you've never been caught so why tonight?"

"Yeah," Aelita nodded. "That is true. What happened?"

Alex kept silent for a moment as he waged war within himself. He didn't want to tell anyone about his cowardly act but he might have to. Yumi already doesn't like him and even though he doesn't favor her either, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He would lay down his armor this one time and _just_ this one time. Aelita and Yumi were also good people. He could trust them. "I kind of just…left."

"Wait, what?" Yumi sounded surprised. "Why?"

Aelita sat down on the bed and patted the place beside her as an invitation to Alex. "Tell us about it, did you and Ulrich fight?"

"No, not exactly." Alex sat down and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't believe he was about to open up to Yumi and Aelita. The old him would have never done something like this. "Listen, don't laugh at me for this but I… I couldn't handle third base and just made up an excuse to get out of there." He blurted out before sighing, "There, I said it."

"So you wouldn't, well, you couldn't put out so you ran away?" Yumi asked.

"Well, the way you say makes it sound worst but I guess, yeah," Alex began feeling depressed about it. "I mean, I want to and sex isn't anything new to me or anything. I know how it all works, even the guy on guy stuff though it is new to me. But I just…can't. Not when Ulrich is the one above me."

"So you're saying you can't fuck him because he's a guy?" Yumi inferred.

"No!" Alex responded quickly. "It's not that. I'm already used to that. I'm just…I…I think…"

"That you're in love with him!" Aelita happily exclaimed.

"What! No, I was gonna say nervous," Alex lightly blushed. "I care about him a lot but love is…it isn't something I'm capable of."

"What are you talking about? You are capable of love Alex," Aelita smiled. "The reason you're so nervous around him is because he makes you feel like…like you're precious to him. Like you're his number one!"

Yumi nodded, "I love Aelita. I know because when I'm with her, I'm happy and everything fucked up about the world melts away in an instant. What you're feeling for Ulrich is probably no different."

"Aww…Yumi," Aelita placed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"So, love, huh?" Alex just looked confused and he had a right to be. He has never loved anyone, ever. Not his parents, not his siblings, not his so-called friends, not anyone. They were never there; no one loved him so he loved no one. He was raised in a bad family. From birth until now, everything has been fucked up for him. He's been through abuse, hatred, sadness, loneliness, murder, death, and so many more terrible things in his few years on earth. However, Ulrich changed it all. With his boyfriend, Alex could feel happiness, laughter, excitement, euphoria, pleasure, but love? It was a foreign concept that he has never considered possible for the likes of him.

"Yeah Alex, love! You love Ulrich, don't you?" Aelita smiled knowingly.

"I'm not sure yet but I definitely don't hate him or dislike him in anyway. He's perfect, too good for me actually."

"Well, for right now, we will stop prying into your business and let you figure it out alone, right Aelita?" Yumi said as she looked at her eager girlfriend.

"Yes," Aelita sighed, "We will let him figure it out by himself." She actually wanted to keep asking questions but since Yumi decided against it, she would follow her decision.

"But, you definitely gotta tell us what happened before you chickened out and ran away." Yumi smirked.

"No way, I'm not some girl that gossips about how her boyfriend kisses." Alex was strictly against the idea.

"You are if you want to stay the night," Yumi played her ultimate trump card and Alex had no fighting chance past that.

"Fine," Alex sighed, Yumi smirked, and Aelita squealed. "We were having a pointless argument and somehow we ended up kissing or whatever."

"Go on, don't stop there. Us girls need details Alex. Details," Yumi laughed.

"Details?! What kind of details?" Alex was blushing.

"You know what kind of _details_ Lexy, so spill." Yumi used Alex's pet name.

"Don't cal me that," Alex groaned. He couldn't believe he got himself into this. "We kissed, his tongue was in my mouth and he was…was sliding his hands under my shirt. He just pulled it off after awhile and he started kissing my neck. He left this here," Alex moved his jacket back and pointed to the hickey underneath his collarbone.

"Whoa!" Aelita was surprised. "That's pretty dark, Ulrich must've really been going at it, huh?"

Yumi leaned in for a closer look, "Well, shit, that's probably going to be there forever."

Alex blushed bright pink, "Shut up and listen, damn it. So after that he kissed me again and put his hands on my waist. Everything was fine but then he started taking off my belt and I panicked. I don't know why, well, besides the whole love and nerves thing. I mean, I've _kind of_ touched him before."

"You have!?" Yumi exclaimed. "When? How did it happen? You have to tell us."

"We were kissing and then he started hinting that he wanted me to…to…to…to-"

"Give him a blowjob?" Aelita interjected.

Alex's face went red at those words, "Yeah, but nothing happened. I only touched him for a second before Odd interrupted and it was through fabric so it doesn't count."

"Like hell it doesn't count! I'm calling Odd and Jeremie! They have got to teach you how to give head properly. That way Ulrich will be satisfied while you think about your feeling properly because I'm sure he going to keep trying to molest you if you don't make him cum at least once." Yumi laughed as she grabbed her cell from the side of her bed, dialed Odd's number, and put it on speakerphone.

"_Ah…Hello?" _Odd answered, he sounded out of breath. There was a light creaking sound, a muffled voice, and faint smacking sounds.

"Odd Della Robbia! You did not just answer me while in the middle of sex with Jeremie!" Yumi fumed.

"_What? He likes it! Don't you Jeremie?" _Jeremie's voice was released as if his hand had been removed from his mouth. _"Ah! No! Stop Odd, I don't…ngh! Oh my god, Odd! Fuck, right there! Yes!"_

By this point, Aelita and Alex both had huge blushes on their faces. Yumi, on the other hand, remained in perfect composure, her sarcasm in tact as well. "Listen, I'm sure your cock feels so fucking fantastic in Jeremie's tight ass or whatever and I'm glad that Jeremie's G-Spot is being so brutally abused – god knows the little Einstein needs it - but after your done pounding your boy toy, come to my house."

"_Hah…but why? What's up?" _Odd asked as the creaking and smacking sound increased in speed.

"Alex is here and needs you two to give him pointers on how to suck Ulrich's dick." Yumi spoke bluntly and Alex couldn't help but wonder how she could speak like that.

"Just to be clear, Yumi suggested that." Alex spoke up for himself.

"_Whoa, Alex you're there? Ah fuck…hey, Jeremie babe, we're on speakerphone. Looks like we have a bigger audience than we thought! ...Whoa! Holy shit Jeremie! Fuck, don't just get all tight and then...wait, did you just cum? Whoa, what? Oh fuck!" _Odd's needy groan could be heard clearly through the phone. _"Hey Yumi, we'll be there in a little bit but first, I just discovered my boyfriend is kinda masochistic and now he has his mouth on my dick. So, you know, I got to handle this. See you soon!"_ With that, the call was over and silence washed over Yumi's bedroom.

"Oh my god," Aelita blurted out to break the silence, which made Alex and Yumi laugh.

"That sounds like really…-" Alex was interrupted by Yumi.

"Like really what you and Ulrich are going to be doing soon! Yep, that's it! It's my mission now," The black-clad girl announced.

"What mission?" Aelita asked.

"Mission Get Alex Fucked by Ulrich, GAFU for short." Yumi laughed.

"What the hell have I just walked into?" Alex rolled his eyes and face-palmed accordingly.

* * *

><p>After another hour or so, Odd and Jeremie climbed into the sleeping house as well. It was surprising that Yumi's parents and little brother could sleep through it but no one complained. Odd walked into the room as happy as ever, maybe even happier. Jeremie, on the other hand, was blushing like mad and was happy in silent nervousness. He did just cum while knowing his friends were talking on the phone so he had the right.<p>

"Welcome to Mission GAFU!" Aelita joked with a small laugh, Yumi joining in.

"GAFU?" Odd asked before joining the other three on the bed and pulling Jeremie into his lap.

"Get Alex Fucked by Ulrich," Yumi clarified. "Our newest addition here has a serious issue with sexual acts with Mr. Ulrich Stern." She pointed to Alex.

"It's not like that!" Alex exclaimed. "I just get nervous."

"Well I would call that an issue," Odd spoke curiously. "So what happened?"

"Long story short, he couldn't handle things below the waist so he made a daring escape." Yumi summed it all up.

"So you failed and bailed, is that it?" Odd laughed a bit.

"Ugh," Alex rolled his eyes. "Don't say it like that."

"But it's okay to be nervous Alex." Jeremie finally said something. "I was nervous too."

"What do you mean?" Alex inquired.

"I mean when Odd and I had sex for the first time, I was dying of nerves. Every part of me was worrying about if I was going to do it right or not." The glasses boy confessed.

"Yeah, and it wasn't just him. Even though I was the one who initiated it, I was also worried about everything. And I mean _everything_! Like if I was going to not do it right or if Jeremie was in pain or if I could even do it at all because Jeremie was the first guy I liked." Odd spoke.

"Really? Jeremie was the first guy you dated?" Alex was surprised by it.

"Yeah, after dating thousands of girls, I figured out that Jeremie was for me." Odd smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"So your nervousness is completely normal, then?" Aelita put it all together. "Now you just have to admit you love him and then GAFU will succeed."

"It's not that easy," Alex began. "It's new, like way new, like I never thought I was bisexual new, like never even a thought before I met Ulrich type new."

"Well, if you can get past your nerves, then you'll be fine 'cause clearly, you're head over heels for him." Yumi said just as Odd's phone began ringing.

"Oh, it's Ulrich. I'm going to put it on speaker, so shh!" The room when silent and Odd answered the phone. "Hey Ulrich, what's up?"

"_Nothing really, it's just that Alex left and said he'd be right back but hasn't come back yet. I'm worried about him and he didn't take my phone so I can't call him. And before he left, I did something pushy again."_ Ulrich's voice sounded just as he described, very worried.

"Well, trust me, he's fine. Alex can take care of himself. But what did you do exactly?" Odd asked even though Alex was making huge hand gestures against it.

"_We were kissing and I started unbuckling his belt. I know I'm the one that said we'd take it slow but I can't help it. Alex is just so fucking hot and I like him so much that I can't stop myself when he's kissing me. But what should I do? I think I freaked him out."_

Yumi and Aelita were making kissy faces in Alex's direction which made him blush and flip them off, while Jeremie simply smiled at what Ulrich said. "Yeah, you probably freaked him out but don't worry GAFU is in affect."

"_What?"_ Ulrich sounded confused. Yumi smacked Odd on his shoulder.

"Nothing man, just wait until morning, he'll be back because he likes you a lot too. You know that."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. __Okay, thanks Odd, bye."_

"Okay, bye." Odd hung up. "See, he is feeling insecure Lexy. He thinks you're just so fucking hot and he can't stop himself when you kiss him. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about."

Alex blushed, "I guess not."

"See?" Yumi smiled. "Now, tomorrow you're going to suck his dick, got it?"

Alex's eyes went wide, "Wait, what? Can't GAFU take like baby-steps?"

"Fuck that, we're going to dive right into this shit." Odd laughed. "Jeremie's going to give you pointers and everything because he's like the master of blowjobs."

"Shut up Odd!" Jeremie whined and facepalmed.

"Sorry Einstein, but I can't help it if when you suck my dick, I'm reduced to nothing but a horny teenage boy."

"You already accomplished that by yourself, my blowjob did nothing." Jeremie laughed.

"Alright then," Yumi smirked. "Let the training for GAFU stage one commence."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep, literary gold. I've achieved it. So who else wants to know what Ulrich and Odd did on the phone call? I do. So next chapter is a special! Woot! lol


	12. Adroitness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko but if I did, it definitely wouldn't be a kid's show. Hehe…

**Save Me, Please ( Extra )**

Jeremie woke on his bed beside his sleeping boyfriend, who most likely carried him in here. He remembered falling asleep in Ulrich and Odd's room while he was doing something on his computer. Maybe working on programs to save William or writing the program for Alex's new vehicle for Lyoko. Whatever the case, he really didn't remember it all. He has been extremely stressed lately. On top of all of that, he still had to worry about making sure Clone William didn't reveal himself to everyone at Kadic. And although he has had his friends' assistance, everything was still hectic.

The nerdy blonde sat up with a groan and squinted at the clock. The blurry letters irked him. Where were his glasses? Odd never put them in the case when he removed them. Knowing the purple-clad blonde, they were probably on the desk, in the drawers, or if he was really lazy, thrown on the floor somewhere. Jeremie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Odd, where did you put my glasses?" He shook Odd's shoulder, abruptly waking him.

Odd instantly sat up and was on full alert, "Come on Xana, I can take you with one hand tied behind my back!" He yelled, still in a very drowsy state.

Jeremie laughed, "You're not in Lyoko, Odd."

Odd blinked in realization and allowed himself to relax again, "Oh, okay, so I'm going to go back to sleep. I was taking down thousands of Krabs in my dream. I still need to destroy the Bloks and Hornets. Nighty-night…" He trailed off as his eyes closed.

"No," Jeremie grabbed Odd's arms to prevent him from falling back against the pillow. "Where are my glasses? I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me."

Odd gave a devilish smile, "Is that a promise?"

"Not now Odd, I need my glasses." Jeremie gave one of his serious faces for extra effect.

"Ugh! Really? Do we have to do this now?" Odd complained. "It's like two in the morning!"

"I would've known that if I could see the clock." Jeremie crossed his arms.

"Fine, I don't know, I toke them off and threw them somewhere."

"Well, find them. I have to finish some programming for Lyoko and vision is kind of essential for these things."

"Come on, Einstein, really?" Odd rolled his eyes, "I'm not finding them if it's for that."

"What do you mean?! Xana is always upgrading and we need to keep up, Odd!" Jeremie became furious. He hated when Odd did this.

Odd sighed and pulled a surprised Jeremie onto his lap, hugging him tightly and burying his face into Jeremie's neck. "Listen, Jeremie babe, you need to sleep. You've been stressing over this William thing every night. I'm worried about you, okay?" He spoke softly against his boyfriend's neck.

"Okay, I get it, you're worried. But I did sleep! Four hours is enough and we don't have classes tomorrow so I can sleep then. I just need to do this one thing on my computer. Just one, I promise." Jeremie wrapped his arms around Odd's shoulders and ran a gentle hand through his hair in reassurance.

"No way," Odd looked up at Jeremie. "If it's just one thing, it can wait until morning, can't it?"

Jeremie sighed; he wasn't going to win against his persistent boyfriend. "Fine, but I'm not sleepy. What do you suppose I do? I'd rather not waste valuable time."

Odd smirked; he was also fully awake now, "Hmm…are you requesting my help to fall asleep? Because I know just the thing that tires you out and it's definitely not a waste of time." He slid his hands up Jeremie's t-shirt and began kissing at his neck.

"Odd! Ngh…stop! I'm not in the mood!" Jeremie complained as he pushed Odd's shoulders away.

"But you're in the mood to type random stuff on a laptop all night?" Odd remarked as he went back for more. Gliding his fingers across Jeremie's nipples and grinding up against him.

"It's…not random…_mhmm_…" Jeremie tried to bite back his moan, a reaction caused by the skillful touches of his counterpart.

Odd pulled away from Jeremie's tender skin and ran his tongue across his lips. "Stop fighting it babe. I promise I'll make you feel really good."

"Odd… S-Stop it!" Jeremie tried to resist, he really did. However, his efforts were pointless against Odd's amazing skills. He felt as if his skin was set ablaze where Odd's gentle fingers caressed. Jeremie moaned and stopped pushing him away when Odd pinched at his nipples. He felt pleasure wash over him all the way to his core. Instead of resisting, he clung onto the back of Odd's shirt. "Odd~!"

Odd left a nice hickey on Jeremie neck before going to kiss him on his begging lips. He didn't even bother to start with an innocent kiss. He simply shoved his tongue into Jeremie's mouth and the nerdy boy didn't complain. He kissed back with full force. At this point, he no longer cared about the glasses, Lyoko, Xana, or anything that wasn't Odd.

Jeremie grinded his hips down against Odd's, feeling his hard member through the boxer fabric. Their rough and passionate kiss was interrupted when Odd pulled away and pushed Jeremie down onto the bed. "You know, Einstein, when you kiss me like that it's hard to focus on not ripping your clothes off and fucking you senseless in the next second." He laughed lightly as he pulled off his shirt as well as Jeremie's.

"You're such a sex addict." Jeremie commented as he slid his pants off.

"And you're not?" Odd, now fully nude, asked with an unconvinced smirk.

"I never said I wasn't." Jeremie laughed.

"Then, as a sex addict to another sex addict, I'm sure you won't mind if we fuck condomless tonight." Odd said as he lightly ran his hand up Jeremie's inner thigh.

Jeremie smirked, "It feels better raw anyway."

Odd blushed, "Oh fuck, you're just too hot for your own good."

"Thanks," Jeremie laughed as he pulled Odd's face to his, crashing their lips together in yet another enticing kiss.

Odd immediately responded, grabbing hold of Jeremie's member and slowly pumping it up and down. Jeremie hips jerked up at the sudden pleasure and he moaned into the kiss. The dominant of the two let his other hand wander below Jeremie's backside, eliciting intoxicating sounds from the submissive. "You like that?"

Jeremie blushed, "Shut up!"

"You didn't answer my question." Odd whisper as he slipped one finger into his boyfriend, curling it against his favorite spot. "Come on Einstein, you're smart. Answer me."

Jeremie whimpered and his hips, as if they had a mind of their own, pushed again Odd's fingers. "S-Shut…up!"

"That didn't answer it either Einstein." Odd added another finger.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes I like it!" Jeremie moaned and threw his arms around Odd's shoulders, pulling their bare bodies together.

"Well if you like that, then you'll love this." Odd brought his throbbing member to Jeremie's awaiting entrance and slowly made the connection. Jeremie's body tensed up but then relaxed. He trembled, whimpered, and even whined but once Odd found his special spot, all of his sounds consisted of moans and screams of Odd's name.

Odd tightly gripped onto Jeremie's waist and pounded against his favorite spot with all the force he was capable of. The smaller blonde loved it. He couldn't seem to stop asking for more but then the phone rang.

Odd looked down at Jeremie and Jeremie looked up at Odd. In an instant, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Odd, don't answer it!" Jeremie yelled at the smirking boy above him.

Odd grabbed the phone, "Why shouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know! Just don't!" Jeremie tried to reach for the ringing phone but then Odd pulled out and then slammed back into his fragile blonde, which left him nearly paralyzed.

"Just be quiet Einstein," Odd said as he watched Jeremie clasp his hand over his mouth. "Good boy," Odd said before answering the phone. "Ah…hello?" He asked as he thrust in and out of Jeremie tightness.

_"Odd Della Robbia! You did not just answer me while in the middle of sex with Jeremie!"_ Yumi fumed over the phone.

"What? He likes it! Don't you Jeremie?" Odd grabbed Jeremie's hand and yanked it off of his mouth.

"Ah! No! Stop Odd, I don't…ngh!" Jeremie stopped his protest once Odd slammed against his spot again. "Oh my god, Odd! Fuck, right there! Yes!"

_"Listen, I'm sure your cock feels so fucking fantastic in Jeremie's tight ass or whatever and I'm glad that Jeremie's G-Spot is being so brutally abused – god knows the little Einstein needs it - but after your done pounding your boy toy, come to my house."_ Yumi was as blunt and sarcastic as always.

"Hah…but why? What's up?" Odd asked as he sped up his thrusting pace.

_"Alex is here and needs you two to give him pointers on how to suck Ulrich's dick."_ Yumi spoke bluntly.

_"Just to be clear, Yumi suggested that."_ Alex spoke.

"Whoa, Alex you're there?" Odd smirked down at Jeremie. "Ah fuck…hey, Jeremie babe, we're on speakerphone. Looks like we have a bigger audience than we thought!" At those words alone, Jeremie tensed up and he came right after, unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. "Whoa! Holy shit Jeremie! Fuck, don't just get all tight and then...wait, did you just cum?"

Jeremie's cheek turned a rosy pink color, "Yeah."

"Whoa, what?" Odd asked out of pure shock.

Jeremie rolled his eyes and pulled himself off of Odd. "You heard me." He spoke softly as he leaned down to give the taller blonde a blowjob.

"Oh fuck!" Odd let out a needy groan. "Hey Yumi, we'll be there in a little bit but first, I just discovered my boyfriend is kinda masochistic and now he has his mouth on my dick. So, you know, I got to handle this. See you soon!" With that, the call was over.

Jeremie pulled off of Odd member with a soft _pop_, "I am not a masochist!"

"Sure, you're not." Odd rolled his eyes. "Keep sucking Einstein."

"No way! Not if you're going to act like that!"

"Sorry babe but my sexual frustration is at an all time high and I really need release." Odd whined. "So let me ask again: _please_ keep sucking me Einstein because I need your sexy lips around my cock for my release."

Jeremie chuckled, "Fine, whatever. But just cause I love you."

"Love you too babe. Always have, always will." Odd smirked. It was now his turn to be pleasured by Jeremie's skill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the late update, I was mega busy! But whatever, it's done.

Arigatou for reading!


	13. Action

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why this is necessary. The website is called "FAN" fiction. The fact that I don't own Code Lyoko is clear.

**Save Me, Please**

"Just go in there, get on your knees, and suck!" Odd yelled at the hesitant teen before him.

"Odd, you of all people know how nerve wrecking this is, so do me a favor and shut up." Jeremie said with a roll of his eye. He wasn't scarce with the sarcasm.

"What if he thinks I'm being weird and stops me? Do you expect me to die of embarrassment right in front of him?" Alex, the hesitant teen mentioned before, asked.

The boys had left Yumi's house a few hours ago, leaving the girls to do whatever girls do when they're alone. Jeremie spent his time teaching Alex the basics of giving a blowjob. They went from hand positions to speed to swallowing or spitting. They literally covered everything; however, Alex, though fully prepared, was chickening out.

"He isn't going to stop you." Jeremie shook his head, "What guy would pass up a blowjob when its coming from their lover?"

"I don't know but what if he does?"

"Just remember what I taught you, okay?" Jeremie tried to calm Alex's nerves. "Start off slowly, pay attention to him. Find out what feels good to him. Listen and look. Never keep your eyes closed and make sure you're being confident and staying in control."

"Right, right," Alex nervously nodded his head. "I got it, confidence, attention, and control."

"Then go already!" Odd swung the door open and pushed him out of Einstein's room.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alex stopped Odd from closing the door. "I don't think I can do this."

"Stop being such a wimp and go!" Odd yelled as he shut the door.

Alex took a deep breath as he walked down the hall to Ulrich's room. It seemed longer than usual but of course, those were the nerves affecting him again. "You got this Alex," He whispered to himself. "Confidence, attention, control, confidence, attention, control," Repeating those words gave him hope that he wouldn't crash and burn while he treads this new territory in his relationship. He approached the door, grabbed the handle, and pushed.

Ulrich was sitting at his desk, scribbling words and the occasional number on his homework. His IPod's volume had to have been turned all the way up because music could be heard throughout the room. He had his headphones on and was humming to the song.

Alex smiled as he closed and locked the door. "Ulrich?" He spoke to see if his boyfriend really couldn't hear him, and judging by the continuous humming and lack of acknowledgement, he couldn't. He walked towards Ulrich, pulled the headphones off, and slid his arms around the brunette's neck. "Hey, I'm back."

Ulrich, though feeling surprised, was feeling relief. "Hey, I missed you."

"Really?" Alex took a step between the desk and Ulrich and sat on his lap. "I missed you too."

"Whoa," Ulrich couldn't stop the blush that attacked his cheeks when his boyfriend's crotch connected with his. "What's up with you? I mean, I like it but seriously, what's up?"

Alex smirked, "Don't worry about it." He placed a slow, gentle kiss on Ulrich's lips, which caused the brunette to stop talking. Alex was definitely confident and in control. Now all he had to do was, as Odd put it, 'get on his knees and suck.' However, he had to get Ulrich in the mood first like Jeremie told him he would have to. Alex pulled away from the kiss with Ulrich's lip gliding gently between his teeth. He slowly slid Ulrich's vest off his shoulders, using his thumbs to tickle the brunette's arms on the way down. Next to go was Ulrich's t-shirt. He locked eyes with Ulrich, who was in complete shock and didn't dare move with fear that this incredible situation would end.

Alex flashed a smirk, he liked being in control. He pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside. Then, he slowly traced his fingers down Ulrich's bare chest, remembering every detail; every muscle; every indent; everything. He worked his way down to Ulrich's waistline and his nerves kicked in. They kicked hard. Before his impending breakdown, he chanted those words in his mind again; confidence, control, attention. He smiled at Ulrich, "Follow me." Alex climbed off of Ulrich's lap and lead him to the bed, where he coaxed him to sit down.

And now, the moment of truth. Alex got on his knees and stared intently at his boyfriend's wide eyes, which seemed to get wider as realization set in. Ulrich knew what was going to happen but didn't know whether to stop it like a good boyfriend and make sure Alex was ready or to just sit back and enjoy. Against his raging hormones, he knew he'd go with the former. "Wait, Alex." He finally spoke up.

"Shh..." Alex ran his hands up Ulrich's thighs and popped the button on his pants loose. "Don't worry, it's okay."

Ulrich's heart felt like it was doing aerobics on his chest. "Wait a minute, damn..." He pushed Alex's hands away and stood up.

Alex did not know what to do. He had not anticipated Ulrich's opposition at this point. It's like what Jeremie said: what guy would oppose at this point? "What? And why the hell do you get to curse, huh?" Alex said.

Ulrich paced back and forth between the desk and door, unable to comprehend the sudden sexy behavior Alex was displaying. "What's up with you? Yesterday night you were too scared for me to even touch your belt! Now you're straddling me and touching my thighs like it's nothing new!"

"Sorry," Alex became quiet and hid his eye behind his onyx bangs. "I thought...I thought you liked it."

Ulrich blushed and felt bad for yelling, "Of course I liked it! But I don't want you doing things you're not comfortable with." Ulrich didn't know what he was saying. He wanted this so badly. He wanted Alex. He_ really _wanted Alex. He just wasn't sure if Alex _really_ wanted him.

"I am comfortable with it; I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't." Alex looked up at Ulrich. "I just wasn't as sure before but now I am so..."

Ulrich perked up, "So?"

"So...uh..."

"Yeah?" Ulrich smirked.

"Don't make me say it!" Alex protested.

"Say what?"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not until you say it." Ulrich smiled as he sat back down on the bed.

Alex sighed, "Fine, so let me suck your dick, alright?"

Ulrich blushed, "Yeah, go...go ahead."

It was Alex's turn to blush, "Um...okay..." He reached for Ulrich's zipper and slowly unzipped it. He could feel Ulrich's hardness through the boxer fabric and to his surprise, it turned him on. He remembered what Jeremie said about it. _You are going to feel really good with a dick down your throat, trust me. _That's what Jeremie said so confidently once Odd stepped out the room for a moment. The little blonde nerd was a sex fiend.

Alex inhaled as he reached into Ulrich's boxers and pulled the warm hardness out. He timidly wrapped his hand around it and brought his lips to the head. He glanced up at Ulrich, who looked as if he was just barely keeping it together. Alex smiled up at him and then gently licked the head, which made Ulrich tense up. It tasted salty and strangely sweet. It made Alex's heart race. He slowly circled his tongue around the head before taking the warmth into his mouth. Ulrich released a groan at the sudden pleasure and grabbed some of Alex's hair, gently pulling his head forward. Alex allowed Ulrich to guide him. The warmth hit the back of his throat again and again. It was getting thicker the more he sucked and soon, Alex could taste the pre-cum.

Ulrich was making sounds that Alex thought he would never hear from him. They were hot and needy and made him want to cum from simply hearing them. Alex had a raging hard on and really needed release as well but this moment was about Ulrich. When Ulrich's grip tightened on his hair, Alex knew he was close so he sped up the pace. He bobbed his head faster, taking Ulrich's full length.

"Shit...Alex, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna..." Ulrich incoherently mumbled. Alex pulled off at those words and began using just his hands. Jeremie said that cum tasted gross but most guys like it if their partner swallowed. Alex wasn't going to, not this time, but definitely next time.

"Go ahead, cum for me." Alex whispered.

Ulrich was pushed off the edge, or rather thrown off, by those words and he released himself onto Alex's face. Cum covered Alex's cheek and dripped from his lips. He couldn't resist the urge to lick his lips and Jeremie was right, cum tasted kind of gross but it wasn't completely horrible. Maybe he should have swallowed. He wiped his face as Ulrich tucked himself away.

"So...um...did you...like it?" Alex asked, not sure if it was the proper thing to say.

Ulrich laughed and then smiled, "Yeah, you're kind of a pro at it, like you've done it before or something." He paused and raised his eyebrow, "Have you done it before?"

:Alex laughed, "No, you're my first, but I'm glad I made you feel good."

"You look like you need to feel good too," Ulrich gestured to the bulge in Alex's jeans. "Come here," He grabbed his arms and pulled him up onto his lap.

Alex blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Servicing my amazing boyfriend," Ulrich said with a grin as he unbuttoned and unzipped Alex's jeans.

Alex's hand shot down and grabbed Ulrich's hand before he could go any farther. "Wait!"

"What?" Ulrich asked, sounding peeved. "Damn it, Alex! Are you still not okay with me touching you? I'm not going to do anything you don't want but after all that, you have to let me do something. I can't get rid of this crazy feeling of wanting to touch you all over. I want you to be mine, damn it!"

Alex was shocked to silence at Ulrich's words.

"Alex...Alexander, just trust me, okay? Please. I can't hold on any longer. We've gone slow enough so just, please."

Alex felt his chest tighten and his stomach started doing flips. These feelings were unbearably amazing. They made him feel calm but at the same time, they made him feel excited. Wow, when did he become so gay? He smiled as his lips trembled from nerves, "I trust you." He whispered against Ulrich's lips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Ulrich smiled, "Thank you." He gently kissed Alex's cheek and then reached to pull his length out of his jeans. His hand closed around it and started slowly pumping it up and down. His fingers massaged all the way the base than back up to the tip. His other hand busied itself by sliding up Alex's shirt and pinching at his nipples.

Alex trembled and gripped Ulrich's shoulders, "Ah...Ulrich, that...that feels...good." He moaned.

Ulrich smirked as he sped his hand up. "You're so hot." Ulrich whispered as he placed a kiss on Alex's neck. He gently bit down and sucked on the spot until a small dark red mark formed. He felt as if he claimed Alex as his with that tiny flushed red spot so he made another. Ulrich pulled away from Alex's neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

Alex moaned against Ulrich's lips, "Ulrich...please, more."

Ulrich was so surprised by Alex's submissive behavior but he wasn't going to complain. No, he was going to comply. "You want more? Hm?" Ulrich whispered as he pushed Alex down on the bed. He brought his face down to Alex's thick warmth and took the length into his mouth.

Alex's back slightly arched up and he let out a whimper, which was a sound he didn't know he was capable of. Ulrich used his tongue as he sucked his boyfriend's pulsating length. He tasted the precum and it was a sign to stop sucking. "You're about to cum, aren't you?" Ulrich asked as he came back up to kiss Alex's neck.

"Yes, I'm about to cum." Alex answered without care. He was so out of character and he didn't care. Why would he care? He was so far gone that caring was simply pointless.

Ulrich's hand sped up, "Who are you going to cum for?"

Alex hated when Ulrich teased him but again, he didn't care. All he cared about was the pleasure. "I'm cumming for you, only for you."

"Good boy, so go on, cum." Ulrich whispered.

Alex wrapped his arms around Ulrich and grabbed fistfuls of Ulrich's hair as he released into Ulrich's hand. Alex's orgasm was intense. In fact, it was so intense that he was convinced that it was the best one that he has ever had. It was one of those trembling orgasms; the ones that have waves of pleasure as an after effect. It was paralyzing. So much so that he didn't let go of Ulrich until he could no longer feel it.

After Alex's trembles went away and his heavy breathing dwindled to no more than soft short breaths, he smiled, "That was..."

"Amazing? Phenomenal? Intense? Hot? Sexy?" Ulrich smirked.

"All of the above," Alex said as he crawled from beneath Ulrich and flopped onto the bed beside him.

"I thought so," Ulrich smirked. "I'm just that good."

"You're so full of it," Alex laughed.

Ulrich smiled and kissed Alex's forehead, "Hey," He said to grabbed Alex's attention.

"Hm?" Alex looked him in the eye.

"I love you." Ulrich whispered.

Alex was blown away by those words and his face definitely showed it. "I...um...I..." He didn't even know what to say back.

"It's fine if you don't say it back but I just want you to know it." Ulrich locked his hand with Alex's. "I just want you to know that someone loves you."

Alex's heart fluttered and he felt his stomach tighten again, and it was still a foreign feeling. One of those feelings that you hear about on TV and won't completely understand until you feel it yourself. However, no matter how he felt and no matter what Ulrich said, he couldn't bring himself to say the words back.

To Alex, they were serious and meant much more than what people made it seem. Those words could be used lightly and taken lightly as well. Ulrich seemed serious but Alex just had to make sure. The last thing he needed was to get hurt. He couldn't handle being hurt. People _always_ hurt him. Ulrich, though trusted, could still turn out to be like them. Alex has been through too much to let himself fall blindly in love. Nothing ever turned out right for him but this time, he would make sure it did.

"Thank you for loving me," Alex whispered as he clung to Ulrich's torso and fell asleep in his arms.

Ulrich smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Arigatou! R&R


	14. Afraid

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why this is necessary. The website is called "FAN" fiction. The fact that I don't own Code Lyoko is clear.

**Save Me, Please**

"So tell us all about it Lexy!" Odd smiled from his spot in Jeremie's swivel chair. The conspirators of 'GAFU' were in Jeremie's room. As a poor attempt to set up this meeting, Ulrich had been ditched by Odd and Jeremie, his usual science project partners, and was left in the cruel hands of Sissy and Herb.

"He's not telling you anything, Odd. I can't believe you left Ulrich with Sissy of all people." Yumi rolled her eyes from her spot on Jeremie's bed beside Aelita.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Odd asked in his defense. "I needed to good excuse to have this meeting. Besides, all I said was 'Jeremie and Aelita wanted to work together and I always work with Jeremie.' That doesn't mean 'go frolic through the flowers with Herb and Sissy!"

"But you knew everyone else had partners so in a way, it did mean he would have to _frolic_." Jeremie pointed out in his matter-of-fact tone.

"No one asked you," Odd stuck out his tongue at the blonde Einstein.

"Anyways," Aelita interrupted. "Now that Odd has given his rebuttal, can we please start? I'm eager to know what happened." She smirked towards Alex, who was on the floor and propped up on the side of Jeremie's bed.

Alex blushed a little, "Do I really have to tell you guys everything?"

"Yes," Yumi said. "How do you expect us to strategize your epic deflowering without knowing all the details?"

"Yeah, what she said," Odd chimed in.

"Okay, don't ever say that again, it will not be _epic_… but about what happened, "Alex reluctantly began. "I followed Jeremie's lessons, or whatever you want to call them, perfectly and he liked it. And then…"

Yumi interrupted, "You aren't very good with details, are you?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up, I'm trying. Anyways, after he…uh…got off or whatever, he…um…got me off."

"Whoa!" Odd exclaimed in disbelief. "Unexpected turn of events, Ulrich's mouth was on a guy's penis! That's so hard to picture!"

"Damn it Odd, will you be quiet!" Aelita didn't ask, she demanded.

"That's my girl," Yumi smirked at her girlfriend. "Anyway, so he sucked your cock and then what? How was the orgasm? Good? Bad? Normal? C'mon, you have to tell us." Yumi's lack of hesitation when speaking was unrivaled.

Alex blushed once more, "It was good I guess and then he just laid down beside me and told me that he…uh…"

Something in Aelita's head clicked, "He told you that he loves you!?" She blurted out her conclusion and Alex simply nodded in response.

"Wow, go Ulrich." Even Yumi was surprised.

"So yeah, that's it. Are you satisfied now? Have you embarrassed me enough?" Alex asked the black-clad girl.

"Yeah, so I guess it's on to stage two." Yumi smirked.

"Oh God, what's stage two?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Odd and Jeremie were also left completely clueless.

Yumi and Aelita laughed a little, "You have to make him feel a little jealous, make him a little possessive and needy around you. Sooner or later, he'll become slightly clingy like Odd is to Jeremie."

"And clinginess usual leads to those," Aelita pointed at Jeremie's neck, which was covered in love bites.

Jeremie blushed and pulled his shirt collar up and Odd simply smiled, "You like my work?"

"Shut up Odd," Yumi mumbled. "But anyways, Alex, your task is to get him to leave a hickey on you."

"In that case, let's just skip stage two. Besides, I'm sure Ulrich has already met the criteria." Alex said as he thought back to Ulrich's domineering attitude yesterday.

"Sorry, no skipping. I know what I'm doing, don't worry Lexy." Yumi laughed as she used the nickname.

"Okay, but look," Alex unzipped his hoodie revealing the three small red marks that surrounded his collarbone and above.

"Wow," Odd marveled. "Nice job, Ulrich!" He exclaimed.

Yumi laughed, "Okay, maybe we can skip stage two. On to stage three!"

"What the fuck is stage three?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Odd's got that covered," Yumi said. "Right, Odd?"

Odd shrugged his shoulders. "As long as Jeremie's cool with it, I'm cool with it."

"Cool with what?" Jeremie asked. "Contrary to popular belief I'm not exactly the MacGyver of telepathy, you guys are going to have to use words."

Odd snickered, "It's nothing big; Alex and I are just going to act closer than usual. You know, like talking more while we're around Ulrich and playing co-op two player video games and pretending we have things to do when we really don't."

"That way he'll feel like he has competition, like he has to work harder to keep you from leaving him." Yumi explained. "He'll do whatever it takes to permanently make you his. He might even initiate some more sexy time."

"Wow, that's actually kind of smart." Jeremie said. "Yumi, you're an evil genius."

Yumi smirked, "Aren't I?" The group burst into laughter at Yumi's statement. They were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't even notice the door open, which revealed a distraught Ulrich.

"So this is what you three call working on your project in Jeremie's room?" Ulrich crossed his arms, "Unless your project has something to do with laughter and leaving your friend with Queen Elizabeth and her royal henchmen all day, I think someone has to something explain."

Yumi looked at Odd and he nodded knowingly. "We weren't up to anything, stop being so paranoid. We'll do the project, just not today." Odd laughed as he stood up from the swivel chair, gave Jeremie was quick kiss, and then reached his hand out to Alex. "Come on Lexy, we're gonna go do that thing we said we were gonna do."

Alex glanced at Yumi for approval and with a nod of her head, he looked at Odd and spoke, "Yeah, uh… sure." Without acknowledging Ulrich, he reached up and allowed Odd to help him up. They held hands all the way out the door.

Silence swept over the room as Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie waitied for Ulrich's response to the actions that just played out in front of him. His stance shifted and so did the room's atmosphere. It suddenly changed from awkward silence to intense unease. "What the hell was that about!?" Ulrich exploded. "First he leaves me in a fucking group with Sissy and Herb, then he plans some sort of secret leave-Ulrich-out-of-it-just-for-shits party, and now he thinks he can escort _my_ fucking boyfriend anywhere he pleases! Damn it!" Ulrich punched the wall with enough force to leave a dent before storming out the room.

"Okay, maybe we were wrong about stage three." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you're right." Jeremie nodded his head.

"I don't know. Let's just see how this plays out." Yumi smirked.

"It's going to play out with Odd in the hospital." Jeremie frowned.

* * *

><p>Odd used their downtime to teach Alex as much about Lyoko as he could. He explained all he could about the transfer, in lamest terms of course. He was dating the Einstein, not learning from him. He told him to avoid the digital sea and William at all costs. "Always get the princess to the tower, no exceptions. There are no game overs and respawns for the real world," he said. He also successfully tutored Alex on every monster in Lyoko as they walked back to Kadic.<p>

Odd parted ways with Alex when they got to the dorm, saying that he missed Jeremie and he knew Ulrich was pissed at him. He could feel it through the door, he claimed. That left Alex here, in front of Ulrich and Odd's room with his hand ghosting over the doorknob and not denying that he also felt how pissed Ulrich was on the other side. "It's now or never," He whispered to himself as he pushed the door open.

In an instant, Ulrich was standing by the door as if he was waiting for Alex's return. He grabbed the door, slammed it shut, turned the lock, and then pushed Alex against the door with full force. Alex couldn't help but wonder if this was Ulrich's way of initiating the 'sexy time' Yumi so graciously promised.

Ulrich had locked lips with Alex and his hands explored Alex's entire torso and even below his waist. It made Alex feel uncomfortable. Where ever Ulrich's hands touched him felt like it was on fire and Ulrich touched him _everywhere_. Ulrich's lips were eager and rough in their movements. This kiss was unlike any of their others. Ulrich was biting Alex's lips and forcing his tongue into Alex's mouth. It was possessive, needy, and most of all, sexy, meaning stage three was working; one point for team Yumi.

After what felt like ages, Ulrich finally pulled away from the kiss but he kept his body close to Alex's. They were so close that their noses brushed against one another. They could feel each other's hardness through their jeans and their hair tangled together as their foreheads touched. Ulrich's breath was shaky and Alex was overwhelmed. The silence didn't help either.

"Please don't ever do that to me again," Ulrich whispered as he stared right into Alex's eyes. The smaller of the two tried to avert his gaze but the brunette guided his face back. He forced Alex to look at him. "I felt like you didn't want me and I was worrying that I did something wrong yesterday. If I made you mad, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If it was because of what I said, I can take it-"

"Shut up!" Alex interrupted before Ulrich finished. "Don't say you can take it back! I don't want you to!"

"Then what did I do wrong!" Ulrich let go of Alex. "Please tell me why you ignored me and held hands with my best friend as you went to do _'that thing you were going to do'_ together!"

Alex was thrown back into submission by Ulrich's outburst and mumbled a short, "Sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" Ulrich

Alex didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he could just tell Ulrich about Yumi's master plan. "I'm just sorry, okay?"

"Tell me what the fuck you're sorry for!" Ulrich was pissed.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for holding hands with Odd. I'm sorry I spent the day with someone other than you! Sorry you're not the center of my fucking universe, alright!" Alex raised his voice but all he got in return was another one of those magical kisses.

Ulrich didn't stop this time. He didn't even move to the bed. He kept Alex, who was still new to this despite yesterday's surprising sexual morale, pinned against the door. He ravished him but Alex didn't tell him to stop. He wanted to be ravished. He wanted it to be like yesterday but it couldn't be that way because this 'sexy time' was angry, not loving. So Alex had to stop it.

"Get off!" Alex pushed Ulrich off.

"But…" Ulrich began but was quickly cut off.

"No, you fucking listen to me!" Alex said, reverting back to his old vernacular. "I wasn't doing shit with Odd. Whether you want to fucking believe me or not! I don't like guys. _I like you_, but you're use to this being gay stuff. I don't know anything about it, okay? I've never even fucking pictured myself in this position." At this point, Alex was pacing back and forth in the room. He ranted to Ulrich, who was seated on the bed as he attentively listened to his boyfriend. "So it's hard when you're getting angry at me for wanting to hang out with Odd as a friend. I mean, shit! All we did was talk about Lyoko! I didn't fuck him or nothin' so stop being so fucking jealous! God damn!"

Ulrich's face twisted through so many emotions; anger, pain, happiness, perplexity, and most of all, regret. He didn't want to lose Alex, ever. He finally sighed and said, "Sorry." It was all he could say and Alex understood it as more than just a single five letter word.

Alex sighed and shook his head, "It's fine, sorry I cussed." He smiled as he kissed Ulrich's forehead.

"But to be clear, you're mine, okay? And you're not allowed to leave me." Ulrich smirked as he pulled Alex, who smiled and nodded in response, onto his lap and began his attack on his lips once more. However, cell phones are never on a horny man's side. The simultaneous outburst of default ringtones was astonishing. Ulrich reached in his pocket to answer his phone and Alex quickly got up to answer a phone that Ulrich had no knowledge about.

Jeremie had called Ulrich about an activated tower and it was urgent. "Lex, we have to go now!" The brunette grabbed his jacket and slid on his sneakers before finally noticing his boyfriend's intent conversation with someone on the phone.

"NO! Don't you dare give that asshole the supply! Do you fucking hear me! If you make that shitty deal and waste Ace's fucking money, I will personally make your life a living hell so don't fuck this up. Damn it!" Alex hung up angrily.

"What was that about?" Ulrich asked. "And where'd you get that phone from?"

Alex shook his head, "Nothing and don't worry about it. It's not mine."

Ulrich would address this later but for now they had to leave. "Forget it… Jeremie says there's an activated tower."

* * *

><p>"I don't care how many times I do this. It will always be scary." Alex said from his spot in one of the scanners. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita were already in Lyoko and Ulrich and Alex were not far behind.<p>

"You'll be fine, just remember that when you materialize, you'll have to stop your fall." Ulrich said just before the doors slid shut. The transfer process was easier this time because Alex knew what to expect; however, when they materialized, he still landed on his butt on the desert ground.

"I thought I told you to watch your fall." Ulrich laughed as he helped Alex up.

"Whatever." Alex looked his boyfriend up and down, "Um… you look nice."

"Thanks sexy," Ulrich smiled.

"Okay guys, I'm materializing Ulrich's bike, so start heading east. That's where the activated tower is located. The others have already run into some trouble." Jeremie's voice echoed in Alex's ears as a single wheeled motorbike digitized in front of him and Ulrich.

Ulrich hopped on the bike without hesitation and Alex climbed on the back, snaking his arms around the brunette's torso. With that, Ulrich sped off, leaving a dust trail in his wake. Alex was blown away by the bike's speed. Once again, Lyoko made him feel alive. As Jeremie gave Ulrich directions, Alex focused on the scenery blurring past them and he also noticed the glowing red tower in the distance.

Aelita was flying and shooting energy spheres at hornets, while Yumi and Odd fought off a hoard of krabs. Ulrich brought the bike to a screeching halt before joining the fray. Alex, on the other hand, had no idea what he was doing. However, he would have to improvise because two tarantulas were steadily crawling towards him. He grabbed his scythe from the strap on his back and begun spinning it, successfully using his deflection technique to block oncoming lasers.

Alex stopped spinning the scythe and flicked it forward, unleashing a sharp energy slice that ripped through one tarantula, killing it on impact. "Yes! One down, one to go!" He cheered as he ran toward his second victim, dodging lasers as he entered close combat. With two slashes from his scythe, Alex destroyed the second tarantula.

"Nice work Lexy!" Odd praised as he laser-arrowed an unsuspecting Krab from above.

Alex spun around and smiled at Odd; however, the scythe user became distracted and didn't expect to be shot by a laser. "Damn it!" He screamed as he became focused again, spinning back around to face his new attacker. It was William and he was leading a flock of Kankrelats.

William smiled at the terrified Alex and ordered his followers to attack him. "Alex, be careful, you just lost ten life points." Jeremie's voice rang in Alex's ear as he fought off multiple Kankrelats.

"Well, of course I lost ten life points Einstein, it fucking hurt!" Alex yelled in frustration as he took on the Kankrelats.

Yumi ran to face William, leaving Odd to fight the rest of the Krabs. Aelita finished off the Hornets and began running for the tower; however, three mega tanks blocked her path. She dodged the laser walls and ran away from the tower to avoid dematerialization. Ulrich ran to help Alex finish off the Kankrelats, which was an easy task for two. Alex ended up losing another twenty life points and before he, or Ulrich, could help Yumi, she was dematerialized by William.

"Wow, three mega tanks! Why is Xana pulling out all the stops for this tower, Jeremie?" Odd said as he killed another krab. When he didn't respond, Odd became worried. "Jeremie!" He screamed again and again but there was no answer. Instead, Yumi's voice was heard. "Jeremie is gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Yumi panicked.

Aelita frowned but then became determined to deactivate the tower. "Yumi, leave the factory and go look for Jeremie! We'll deactivate the tower!" She said as she watched Odd destroy the last krab. "Odd, come with me. Ulrich and Alex can take on William, right guys?"

Ulrich smirked as he raised his saber, "Yeah princess, we got this!"

Alex steadied his scythe, "Are you sure? He looks pretty tough."

Ulrich laughed at Alex's remark as he ran towards William, who just smirked and super-smoked over to Alex. The scythe user jumped back and accidentally dropped his weapon. William grabbed Alex by his neck and lifted him over the ledge of the platform, threatening to drop him in the digital sea.

"Alex!" Ulrich was shocked; he really didn't expect William to do that.

Alex struggled in William's tight grip and panicked as he remembered what Odd told him about falling into the digital sea. "Let me go!" He screamed and William laughed. He _laughed_! The sick bastard was enjoying this.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said as he, and his two clones, super sprinted toward Alex and William. Ulrich went to grab Alex, while the other two swung their sabers at William, who quickly released his grip on Alex to fight Ulrich's copies.

Alex hung off the side of the platform, gripping Ulrich's hand. "Don't let me fall Ulrich!" Alex pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ulrich smiled but he knew that Alex was slipping.

"Stop lying, I'm gonna fall!" Alex panicked as his fingers slid from Ulrich's.

"Hey," The brunette calmly spoke as he struggled to keep his boyfriend from falling into the digital sea, "close your eyes and trust me, okay?"

Alex did as he was told, "You're going to stab me, aren't you?"

Ulrich laughed, "I can't let you fall. Sorry about this," He said as he stabbed his saber through Alex's abdomen, dematerializing him on impact. Ulrich stood up and ran to help his copies fight William.

Aelita annihilated a mega tank with one of her energy fields and Odd matched her by shooting the second mega tank into nonexistence. "Only one more, princess!" Odd said happily as he lined up the shot but realized he was out of arrows. "Oh crap!" He said as he was dematerialized by the mega tank's laser wall.

"Odd!" Aelita said out of shock before she decided to just run for the tower as she was within a close proximity to it.

Ulrich's copies had long since been destroyed by William and with one quick stab through the chest, Ulrich was dematerialized as well. This left Aelita by herself, sprinting toward the tower. William used super smoke to try and stop her, even the mega tank charged a laser wall; however, both attacks missed by mere centimeters as Aelita slipped into the tower.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the scanner, clutching his stomach to try and numb the lingering pain from his dematerialization. He loved Lyoko but the pain afterwards was harsh. Ulrich and Odd appeared in the scanners beside him. Odd immediately got up and ran for the elevator. He was worried about Jeremie. Ulrich, on the other hand, was sitting in his scanner, clutching his chest.<p>

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" Alex joked as he sat up and went to help Ulrich up.

"Shut up, stupid," He said as he kissed Alex's cheek.

* * *

><p>Jeremie was being held by the neck as a Xana possessed stranger tried drowning him in the lake. He was not paying much attention when he grabbed him from the super computer's chair. He dragged him into the elevator, out of the factory and down to the lake, but not without a fight. He kicked and screamed; however, anyone possessed by Xana was always unnaturally stronger. The man held Jeremie's head underneath the water but Jeremie would fight back and resurface only for seconds of air before the man's strength would overtake him again.<p>

"Jeremie!" Yumi's voice rang out as she exited the factory and ran across the bridge. "Jeremie, where are you?"

Jeremie heard her from under the water and struggled against the man's strength one final time to scream Yumi's name before being pushed down again. Upon hearing Jeremie's voice, Yumi leaned over the edge of the bridge and saw Jeremie being held underwater. She quickly ran down towards the lake and pulled the man from Jeremie, only to be knocked back a few feet. Jeremie wasn't moving. Yumi saw this and immediately ran to try and pull him from the water; however, the man was too quick. He grabbed Yumi by her hair and slammed her face against the bridge's brick pillars, eliciting a pained scream. Her nose was bleeding and it wasn't long before she could no longer take the impacts and completely passed out.

Odd ran out the factory, looking everywhere for Jeremie. He heard Yumi scream and quickly became aware of what was happening. He saw the possessed man knock out Yumi and begin walking towards Jeremie, who wasn't moving. Odd's heart dropped at the sight and adrenaline pumped through him as he ran down towards the lake. He had to save Jeremie. He just _had_ to.

Odd jumped on the man's neck, wrapping his arm around his neck and squeezing as hard as he could until the man fell over. Odd ran towards Jeremie and pulled his body from the lake to check his pulse. It was there, but it was faint. Immediately, Odd began CPR. Tears were building in his eyes and he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He was going to save Jeremie.

The possessed man sat up and quickly got to his feet, running to stop Odd. "Not so fast Xana!" Ulrich yelled as he ran after the man and blocked his path, engaging in hand to hand combat. Alex went to help Yumi; she was concussed but she was okay.

Odd breathed into Jeremie's mouth and then moved his hands against his chest, locking his arms to begin pressing against his chest. "Jeremie, god damn it! Wake the fuck up!" Odd desperately screamed as he finished the thirty pumps and went to breathe for him again. Jeremie coughed and water flooded from his mouth. Odd let out a relieved sigh as he sat Jeremie up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again Einstein." Tears fell from Odd's eyes as he simply held Jeremie close.

"I'm sorry," Jeremie whispered as he clung to the back of Odd's jacket as being close to Odd was the only thing keeping him alive.

And then the world went white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! Are you happy now? I finally finished this chapter. R&R

Arigatou for reading.


End file.
